


Consequences of the Reckless

by widdlewed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blindness, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kagami is his best friend, Kise tries to make amends, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, The GOM are about to be SHOOK, blind kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: He was reckless. Everyone would agree. He was reckless and now his world is forever dyed black.[It didn’t mention his name, didn’t mention his school, or even his age. All it said was Student Saves Woman Doctor From Assault - Injured.]After getting involved in an accident on his way home from school, Kuroko Tetsuya tries to grow use to living in a world of darkness after being basked in light for so long.





	1. Kuroko, Kagami, and Kise

**Author's Note:**

> so I had originally posted this before but removed it because I decided I was in fact gonna rewrite and complete it LOL
> 
> Thank you DarkWoods and StrawFairy for helping me make up my mind to continue this story! There's roughly going to be 4-5? chapters.

He could hear his mother humming in the kitchen. He could hear the pan sizzling when she poured a bit of oil in it. He could smell the beginning of pancakes being made. He could smell his father’s cologne as he applied it in the bathroom downstairs. He could hear his grandmother singing softly as she helped her daughter cook. 

 

The blankets felt like sandpaper as he dragged them away from his body, the floorboards slippery like ice -  cold too. He felt the vibrations of the air conditioning unit work throughout the framework of the house, felt the pounding of footsteps ascending the stairs. 

 

The footsteps stopped in front of his door and two knocks followed. They sounded annoyingly loud to his ears, like pounding instead of two taps. 

 

“You awake sweetie?” His mother’s voice called as she opened the door. He felt the warmth of the hall light wash into his bedroom, feeling the air get the tiniest bit stuffier. 

 

“Good morning,” he greeted, blinking his eyes slowly. The skin around his eyes felt tight, stretched. He felt the water build up and trickle down his cheeks and raised a hand to wipe it away. He felt his hand trail against the skin of his cheek, cold tips against wet, warm flesh. 

 

“It’s your first day of school,” his mother commented and he heard the bedroom light flicker on. “I’ll lay your uniform out for you.” He heard her walk further into his room, stopping at his closet. The sounds of hangers being moved filled the tense air and she shuffled over. 

 

“Do you need help getting dressed?” 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya shook his head, pale blue eyes staring into nothing as his mother set the Seirin uniform down in front of him. She reached a hand up, tucking his lengthy bangs behind his ear, exposing the thin scar that stretched from temple to the other. 

 

“Okay sweetie, I’ll be up to check on you in 15 minutes.” 

 

Kuroko heard her walk away, her footsteps light with a soft drag of her heels. Kuroko touched a hand to the uniform, running a hand down the smooth, crisp material. He inhaled, exhaled, and began to change. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami Taiga was a lot of things, but an asshole was not one of them. His mother raised him to respect any and every person he came across, and to hold that respect until they gave him a reason not to. Kagami was raised that no matter your struggle, no matter your differences, everyone was equal. 

 

As such, when he saw two young teens wearing the Seirin uniforms point another student in the opposite direction of the school, sinister smiles on their faces, he was ready to fight. 

 

“I think you guys are just as lost,” Kagami snarled as he stepped up behind the misguided student, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. The two teens jumped, necks craning up to gawk as Kagami glared down at them with a heat of a supernova explosion. “Right?” 

 

“What’d you say?” One of the teens sneered out, only to falter when Kagami took a step forward, lips curling into a snarl.

 

“Y-yeah! S-sorry!” The other teen stuttered out, nudging their friend. The two fled, leaving Kagami with the student whose walking cane tapped lightly against the concrete.

 

“Thank you,” the blue haired teen spoke up, voice soft and empty of emotions. “I could tell they were lying, I just didn't know which direction to go.” Kagami stepped around the teen, catching sight of the dark shaded glasses hiding his upper face. 

 

“No problem,” Kagami spoke, planting another hand on the teen’s shoulder. “You’re going to Seirin, right? So am I. I'll guide you.” The teen’s head tilted up, as if trying to determine how tall he was.

 

“Thank you very much,” the teen responded as he swung his cane readily at his feet. Kagami nodded awkwardly and coughed, patting his shoulder.

 

“Come on, this way.” Kagami began to walk, the teen hesitantly followed a few steps behind. Kagami didn’t know what to do. Was he okay with just leading the guy? Was this okay? He didn’t know what to do. “Are-uh- do you need to hold onto me?”

 

The teen paused, cane mid-swing, before he slowly nodded. “I am currently unfamiliar with the area. Once I’m more used to it, I’ll be fine. But until then, yes please.” Kagami made a high-pitched noise in his throat and got to the teen’s side, guiding his arm up to his arm. That’s how it was done, right?

 

“I’m Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kagami’s eyes followed Kuroko’s fingers as they curled against the crook of his elbow. He looked fragile, like the wind would knock him over, but his grip was startlingly sturdy.

 

“Kagami Taiga,” Kagami introduced and caught a faint smile on Kuroko’s pale face. 

 

* * *

 

 

[ _ It didn’t mention his name, didn’t mention his school, or even his age. All it said was Student Saves Woman Doctor From Assault - Injured. Late Monday evening, Chief Surgeon Tanaka was cornered in a alleyway by Saito Satoru, who held her at knife point. During this confrontation a passing student heard the commotion and called the police, intervening when they saw Saito become aggressive. However, Saito attacked the student when they came to Doctor Tanaka’s rescue, resulting in a severe injury. Doctor Tanaka acted as leading surgeon for the student, the student suffering from blood loss and a facial wound. Early Tuesday morning, Doctor Tanaka gave a statement that the student would make a full recovery, though there would be lasting physical effects from the attack.  _

 

_ It hadn’t even ran in the front page of the newspaper and was only a fleeting mention on the morning broadcast. No one knew. No one cared to know.  _

 

_ Tetsuya sat curled up in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his temples as his mother carded her fingers through his hair. _ ]

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up in the same class and Kagami had Kuroko sit in the last seat of the back row, making it easier for him to walk to the door without having to go through people’s legs. Kagami settled in the seat in front of him, his glare scaring off anyone who thought to turn and stare or make snickering whispers. 

 

The teacher had made a statement, when it was time for Kuroko to to introduce himself. He’d made it clear that Kuroko was just like them, learned just like them, and despite the audio recorder settled on the teacher’s desk for the student, nothing was different. He’d gone to asking a student to be Kuroko’s helper, in the case that he needed help with something.

 

When no one offered up, Kagami snarled low in his throat and kicked at the seat in front of him, raising his hand.

 

“I’ll do it,” Kagami snapped out, jolting when he felt a hesitant hand tap his shoulder. The teacher thanked him and proceeded to begin class. Kagami turned around to see Kuroko’s head turned to the side slightly, as if hearing something far away.

 

“Kagami-kun is nice,” Kuroko smiled and Kagami’s scowl softened. 

 

“Shut up, I’m not,” Kagami grouched and Kuroko gave a soft snort.

 

* * *

 

 

[ _ He remembered running forward, seeing that resigned look of terror on the woman’s face. He remembered the navy colored sky, each star in the sky. He remembered the chipped pieces of brick missing from the alley walls, the bag of crushed chips settled on the stained, grimey floor by the soiled dumpster. He remembered the knife glinting in the moonlight, his own startled eyes reflecting off the metal as it came swinging toward him. He remembered sirens wailing louder with each passing second. _

 

_ He remembered pain. Indescribable, intense pain. He remembered seeing red. Seeing black.  _

 

_ Not seeing again. _ ]

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up eating lunch together and Kagami was unsettled by how little the phantom ate, resulting in him shoving food into his unsuspecting mouth when the teen would open it to talk.

 

“Kagami-kun, stop!” Kuroko choked out around a mouthful of melon bread. Kagami snorted and stole a piece of grilled steak, deciding they were sharing each other’s lunches now. 

 

“Eat more and maybe I will,” Kagami pointed out and Kuroko pouted, lips pursing out. 

 

“If you stop stealing my food, maybe I will.” Kagami paused, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“How do you know I’m stealing your food?” Kagami asked as Kuroko popped a radish into his mouth. Kuroko smiled secretively and shrugged.

 

“I can feel your hands moving in front of my lunch box. I’m...sensitive to certain things now,” Kuroko responded and tilted his head to the side. 

 

“Oh,” Kagami responded and stole another chunk of steak. “Well, we’re sharing lunch now. Deal with it.” Kuroko gave a soft smile and nodded.

 

“May I have another bite of the melon bread then?” Kuroko asked and Kagami eagerly ripped off half, handing it to the teen. The two sat in silence, enjoying the company. 

 

* * *

 

 

[ _ “You did such a brave thing,” Tetsuya’s mother soothed. “I’m so proud of you. She could have been killed. You saved her life.” Tetsuya nodded, a sob wracking through his body. She continued to hug him, rocking them back and forth as his grandmother rubbed at his shin soothing.  _

 

_ “I know baby,” his grandmother murmured. “I know.” They sat there, just listening to him cry. “Do you regret getting involved?” _

 

_ “No,” Tetsuya choked out, voice hoarse. “No.” Tetsuya’s mother kissed his head and squeezed him tight, not wanting to ever let him go again. _

 

_ “Good, baby,” she whispered. “You’re a hero.” _ ]

 

* * *

 

 

“Basketball club?” Kuroko asked a week into school, hand on Kagami’s elbow as they took their time descending the stairs.

 

“Yeah,” Kagami spoke as he roughly shoved a third year out of the way when he ran up the stairs. The student stumbled, their sneer crumbling into a apologize at seeing Kuroko. “You wanna come with?”

 

“Sure,” Kuroko responded immediately. “I played basketball before the incident.” Kagami’s eyebrows raised up, a delighted expression brightening his scowl. A few students glanced at them but kept their distance, scared by Kagami’s permanent glower. 

 

“Yeah? What, were you a bench warmer?” Kagami teased as he stopped Kuroko, letting a teacher hurriedly rush past. Kuroko patted his arm in thank you and the two continued their journey.

 

“No.” Kuroko’s voice held an ounce of irritation. “I was a starting player. In the first string.” Kagami gave a startled bark of laughter, guiding him down the hall. A few girls gaped at the sound of Kagami’s laugh, only to deflate when they caught sight of who the laughter was directed at. 

 

“Yeah? What, they couldn’t get anyone else so they had to make due with your noodle arms?” Kagami wheezed as Kuroko accurately jabbed him in the gut, stealing the air from his lungs. “Holy shit, you’re strong!” 

 

“I was a passing expert,” Kuroko boasted, stumbling over a raised tile. Kagami was quick to right him, making conscious effort to make sure the floor was level the further they walked. “I was the one who passed to my teammates.”

 

“Really? Maybe you’ll have to pass to me one of these days.” He hadn’t meant to say it, merely amped up from the excitement of the sport. His mouth opened to apologize, only to pause at seeing a wide smile stretch across Kuroko’s mouth.

 

“I would like that very much, Kagami-kun. Hopefully you can handle my passes. We wouldn’t want you breaking your hand or wrist.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kagami grumbled. Kuroko gave a giggle-snort as Kagami led them outside, heading to the gym. “Kuroko, what’s that supposed to mean?” More giggles answered him.

 

* * *

 

 

[ _ “I don’t understand this,” Tetsuya spoke, voice dead. He’d cried all he could, leaving him with nothing but a black hole that was gradually swallowing him up. “I-I can’t read this.”  _

 

_ “That’s fine,” Tetsuya’s teacher spoke softly, patting his knee. “It takes practice. Here, what word are you stuck on?” The teacher shifted in their seat, leaning over to see what parts tetsuya was struggling with. _

 

_ Tetsuya was a fast learner, picking up brail easily. He was able to memorize the alphabet easily enough, only struggling when it came to piecing it together. Tetsuya disliked how slow he was at reading, how long it took him to piece together the memorized symbols.  _

 

_ “Oh, that word is ‘acceptance’,” the teacher responded and Tetsuya mouthed the word, burning the word into his fingers as he traced over and over the raised bumps. _

 

_ Acceptance. How ironic. _ ]

 

* * *

 

 

Riko raised an eyebrow as she watched two teens enter the gym, immediately catching sight of the renown blind student, Kuroko Tetsuya. He was one of the only physically disabled students at Seirin, making him well known. 

 

Beside him was Kagami Taiga, who also had rumors surrounding him. Mostly that he was a delinquent. Riko immediately knew those rumors were false as she watched Kagami help Kuroko into a empty seat, putting their bags beside the seat.

 

“You here for tryouts?” Hyuuga asked as he raised an eyebrow at Kuroko. Kagami nodded and Riko hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Alright, we’re just waiting for everyone else,” Riko smiled and Kagami turned his attention to Kuroko, talking to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya smelt that familiar scent of rubber and sweat and felt like crying. He could hear the echoing of sneakers squeaking against the floor, hear the sound of the the ball hitting the court. Taste the cleaners used to wipe down the balls. His chest clenched, his heart aching. He would never have this. Not anymore. Never again. 

 

He felt Kagami next to him, a constant warmth. Tetsuya was sure, if he didn’t just see endless black, that Kagami would be a shining pillar of light. Kagami smelled of herbs and sunlight, the homely scent washing over Tetsuya and screaming comfort. Tetsuya could feel his muscular built under his uniform any time Kagami guided him somewhere and knew, without a doubt, that Kagami was a exceptional basketball player.

 

Tetsuya wondered what Kagami looked like. Was he as soft as his voice? Was he bulky? Tall? He sounded masculine. Was his face round? Long? Blocky? Tetsuya wished to know what his new friend looked like and played with images, always coming back to the sun. 

 

In his mind, Kagami resembled the sun, and he was alright with that.

 

[ _ Tetsuya didn’t want anyone to describe what he looked like. Tetsuya didn’t want to touch his face. Tetsuya didn’t want anything to do with any reminders of what he’d lost, what he’d sacrificed.] _

 

* * *

 

 

It was after practice that Kuroko spoke up, head turned towards Furihata’s direction. “Are you alright?” Furihata looked up from his hunched pose, gasping for air.

 

“H-huh?” Furihata wheezed out as Kagami came over, wiping at the sweat dripping down his forehead. “W-why?”

 

“You’re breathing is making a weird rattling noise,” Kuroko pointed out and Riko’s head snapped up, gaze zeroing in on the three. “Do you need the nurse?”

 

“I-I’m fine,” Furihata waved away, not that Tetsuya could see it. “I-I just need my inhaler.” Riko’s eyes widened. Kuroko had been able to tell he was struggling to breathe?

 

“You have asthma?” Riko asked as she came over and Furihata jumped, looking over at her guiltily. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“It isn’t that bad,” Furihata denied as he dug through his bag, pulling out his needed item. After inhaling three times, his breathing evened out. “I just need it sometimes.” Riko’s eyes narrowed and she turned to Kuroko.

 

“And how did you know that?” Kuroko’s head tilted to the side as his lips thinned into a straight line.

 

“He was breathing weird,” Tetsuya commented and tugged on some of his long bangs. “That’s all.” Riko gave a hum and nodded, deciding something.

 

“Kuroko, how would you like to be our manager?” Kagami spat out his water. 

 

* * *

 

 

[ _ His first time being home after the incident resulted in him hitting the coffee table corner and falling. His mother had freaked out while Tetsuya just started crying, frustrated and miserable. He had lived in that house all his life - why couldn’t he remember that the coffee table jutted out three inches to the left? _

 

_ That first week was horrible, Tetsuya a coiled spring of anger and irritation at the smallest thing. Why couldn’t he remember which cabinet had the rags? Why couldn’t he remember that the last step was a little steeper than the rest of the steps on the staircase? Why did he insist on having his bedroom lights on, when he couldn’t even see anything? _

 

_ He slowly got better at remembering where everything was placed, his family making a effort not to move things without him knowing. Tetsuya hated the helpless feeling of having to relearn the placement of his house, hated that everything was just a black void of nothing.  _

 

_ Hated he couldn’t see his family’s faces anymore.] _

 

* * *

_[It had been easy to explain to Seirin that he hadn't been born blind. He'd commented off handedly to missing the sight of snowy days, which had spurred on a conversation of when he'd exactly become blind. The team had sat there in silence as Tetsuya mentioned the incident with the man and doctor, fiddling with his glasses as he showed his eyes off to the team. They hadn't asked anything else after that, feeling that they'd pried too much. Kagami had ruffled his hair and told him he was a good kid, causing some confusion in Tetsuya's heart._

 

_Why was he a good kid? Because he did the right thing and saved someone from being hurt?]_

 

* * *

 

 

Though Kuroko couldn’t see it, he imagined the reactions to the team finding out he was the phantom 6th man to be hilarious. He could hear the birds outside with how silent it went once Kagami mentioned that Kuroko went to Teiko. 

 

“Oh, so then you must know those Generation of Miracle players, right?” Hyuuga had chattered good heartedly. 

 

“Yes,” Kuroko confirmed. “Though I haven’t kept in touch with them since our last game of the Finals.” If he sounded bitter, no one commented. Instead, they ran through what he said again.

 

“Wait...last game? You, uh, you were a bench warmer?” Izuki laughed cautiously. Kuroko shook his head, tossing the ball up and down in the air. 

 

“I was a starter. I played with them.”

 

Kuroko swore he heard a glass shatter from the school from how still it went. 

 

“YOU’RE THE PHANTOM SIXTH MEMBER?!” Riko shrieked and Kuroko winced, clamping his hands over his ears with a hiss. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I just - you  _ have  _ to tell us their secrets!” Kuroko felt Kagami’s hand on his shoulder, the ball being handing back to him. His hands dug into the rubber and he nodded.

 

“Sure,” Kuroko agreed, because what else would he do with the information? Might as well help them where he could. 

 

Practice had began after that, Riko talking softly to Kuroko, asking if he heard anything weird from any of the players as they breathed. Kuroko began to respond, only to shut up at a high pitched shriek that echoed faintly to his ears.

 

Kuroko knew, without having to see, or even be told, that Kise had shown up at his school. How could he not, when he heard the squealing girls from just outside the gym? 

 

Kuroko winced, rubbing his ears at the high pitched shrieks. Kagami scowled, glaring at the girls.

 

“HEY!” Kagami roared and the gym went silent, the girls and the blond teen looking over in alarm. “You’re too loud.” A few of the girls looked directly at Kuroko in realization and gasped, nudging each other. 

 

Kise watched, flabbergasted, as a few girls quickly apologized and scurried out of the gym, his group of fans disappearing in a matter of minutes. Kise’s eyes crinkled as he regarded Kagami before falling onto Kuroko. 

 

His expression shuttered and fell, going blank. 

 

“Kurokocchi?” Kise’s voice came out confused, quiet, and held the tiniest of wavers as he took in his former teammate. Kuroko’s bangs were hanging in his face, curtaining the thick, gaudy sunglasses that almost acted as a visor to his face. Hanging from a strap around his wrist was a cane. 

 

Kise’s heart stopped. 

 

“Kurokocchi?” Kise watched Kuroko shift his foot in that familiar ashamed gesture, head ducking down. Kise ignored Seirin, stepping closer and closer to Kuroko until he was in front of him, mere inches from touching. “Why-why do you have these glasses on?”

 

“Kise-kun…” Kuroko choked out, the words lodged in his throat. Kuroko jolted as he felt soft, gentle fingers brush his cheeks.

 

“Please?” Kise whispered softly. Kuroko bit his lip before giving a small nod. Kise slowly, ever so slowly, lifted the glasses up, using them to trap Kuroko’s bangs against his head.

 

He forgot how to breathe. 

 

A thin, jagged scar stretched from one corner of his eyes to the other, pale from healed scar tissue. What used to be radiant blue eyes were nothing but veiled pale blue, like someone had added a single drop of blue food coloring to a glass of milk. 

 

Kise’s brain failed him, his mouth hanging open. He let his fingers ghost across the scar, feeling Kuroko shudder under him. 

 

“Is this why you were absent for graduation?” Kise whispered and Kuroko’s pale eyes slid away, staring into nothing. “Kurokocchi, is this why you stopped responding to my messages?” Kise watched those pale eyes try and focus on him, but they weren’t perfect, staring at his forehead.

 

“Yes,” Kuroko admitted. “I got rid of my cell phone.” Kise’s face crumpled, tears already falling. 

 

“What happened?” Kise questioned, his fingers trailing down Kuroko’s cheek. “What  _ happened _ ?” 

 

“I got involved in a incident,” Kuroko revealed and Kise vaguely remembered a news article he’d seen, feeling a distant emotion of pity for the nameless student. 

 

“That-that was you?” Kuroko didn’t have to see to know the color had drained from Kise’s face, his usually handsome features distorted in anguish. “K-Kurokocchi. You-you can’t see?”

 

“Not a thing.” It came out bitter and Kise gave a wail as he threw his arms around Kuroko, hugging him tightly.

 

Kagami and the rest stared silently, giving the two their alone time. It was obvious that the blonde hadn’t been informed to Kuroko’s situation.  

 

“What about playing basketball?” Kise’s voice was raising in hysterics as he tightened his grip on Kuroko. “You can’t play anymore? What about us?! Why didn’t you say anything? Momoicchi went to your house a few times but you wouldn’t answer! We never knew!”

 

“I didn’t want to talk to anyone,” Kuroko admitted as his unseeing eyes flickered around aimlessly. “Kise-kun, I’m still struggling with this.” Kise sucked in sharply and burrowed into Kuroko’s shoulder, letting out a sob.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kise choked out, body trembling. “I’m so sorry.” Kuroko’s arms tentatively wrapped around Kise’s waist, hugging him back with all his might as Kise broke down. 

 

* * *

 

 

**[20:17] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ I quit the basketball club. _

_ It was nice playing with you all. _

 

**[20:18] Aomine Daiki**

 

_ WHAT THE FUCK???!!! _

 

**[20:20] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_ This is a poor joke. _

 

**[20:22] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ Ki-chan?! _

 

**[20:23] Murasakibara Atsushi**

 

_ Why? _

 

**Akashi Seijuurou is calling.** _ Declined. _

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s this?” Kasamatsu questioned, blinking at the envelope Kise had handed him the beginning of practice. Kise stared directly into his eyes, expression blank.

 

“My resignation letter,” Kise informed the senior. Kasamatsu’s eyes widened and the gym froze. 

 

“Wha-what?! Why?!” Kasamatsu roared, paling as Kise took a step back, holding out a paper bag. Peeking in, he saw his uniform, jersey, and the other necessities to play. “Kise?!”

 

“I made a mistake because of basketball,” Kise spoke as he let his eyes slid away, avoiding Kasamatsu’s enraged face. “So I’m making sure I can’t make the same mistake. I’m needed somewhere more important than here. Thank you for giving me the chance to play with you all.” Kise bowed low and left before anyone could object.

 

Kise didn’t feel anything leaving the team. Instead, he impatiently wondered when he could see Kuroko next. 

 

* * *

 

 

Before everything went to shit and the world stopped glowing as brightly, Kise would walk home with Kuroko every single day. After practice, when practice was canceled, even during the days that Kise didn’t show up for practice because of work - he’d still be waiting at the gate with a smile on his face. Kise would walk home with Kuroko and fill the silence with the latest scandal in the modelling world or the newest move he’d copied. 

 

Kise would walk home with Kuroko every day without fail, until the day he said that there was no reason to anymore. They weren’t really a team at that point, not anymore, and Kise had better things to do. Kise stopped walking home with Kuroko, thinking that it wasn’t as big of a deal.

 

Kise stopped walking home with Kuroko and the phantom ended up blind. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise greeted as he stood at the gates of the school, waving his arms wildly. Kuroko couldn’t see him, but Kagami could if the scowl was anything to go by. “I came to pick you up!”

 

“I’m walking him home,” Kagami snapped out as the two gradually made their way over, Kuroko waving weakly in the general direction of Kise. Kise crept closer, putting a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. Kuroko lifted a hand, touching Kise’s fingers with his own. “We’re done with practice today.” 

 

“Hello Kise-kun, no late basketball practice today?”  Kuroko greeted as Kise positioned Kuroko’s other hand in the crook of his elbow. 

 

“I quit basketball,” Kise flippantly replied. Kuroko halted, making his two escorts stumble back. “Kurokocchi?” Kuroko was staring at where he thought Kise was, mouth parted and eyebrows knotted up.

 

“Why?” Kuroko’s voice was harsh, his head shaking back and forth slightly as he tried to untangle from them. “Why did you quit?”

 

“Do you think it involves you?” Kise asked, voice lowering into that serious growl he only ever reserved for Aomine. Kise grabbed Kuroko by the shoulder, holding him still as he used his other hand to tilt his chin up. “Kurokocchi is cute but I wouldn’t quit basketball just because of you.” Despite his words, only Kagami could see the absolutely distraught expression ruining his handsome features. “My agency has been getting more job offers for me so I had to choose - work or basketball.”

 

Kuroko’s shoulders slumped slightly and he exhaled. Kise’s thumb swiped under his sunglasses, brushing against the scarred flesh.

 

"Promise?" Kuroko's voice sounded so small, so scared, like a child afraid to sleep in the darkness with their closet open. Kise's face scrunched up and he tried to regulate his breathing, not wanting to end up balling and ruin the lie. 

 

“Promise, Kurokocchi! Besides, I was having some issues with my team. But, now I can focus on my career!” Kise hugged Kuroko, letting go to take his hand. He looked up at Kagami, giving him a pointed stare.  _Keep quiet,_ he mouthed.  _Don't tell him_. Kagami nodded stiffly, looking away when Kise pressed a quick kiss to Kuroko's temple. “Want to go get some milkshakes?” Kise pulled away, trying to be discreet with wiping his face.

 

“Milkshakes?” Kagami asked, looking back to them as Kuroko groped at thin air for Kagami’s arm. Kagami offered up his elbow and the three continued on their way.

 

“Kurokocchi  _ loves  _ milkshakes. I think it’s the only time I’ve seen him look so content,” Kise snickered, wincing as his hair caught in his earring. “Ow, my earring.” Kuroko nearly tripped over his own feet.

 

“Your what?” Kuroko looked up at where he thought Kise was, mouth opening. “You got a earring?” Kise gave a excited hum, nodding vigorously.

 

“I did! Wanna feel it?” Kuroko inhaled as Kise guided his hand up to his ear, letting the fingers prod at the silver hoop. “It’s only the left one though. It hurt too badly to get the right one pierced too!” Kagami watched them, his eyes moving to observe Kuroko’s lips as they parted.

 

“Kise-kun still looks the same?” Kuroko asked cautiously, eyebrows pinching up. Kise nodded, stopping to let Kuroko ghost his hand over his face. “You just got a piercing?” Kuroko felt Kise’s soft, unblemished skin. It was smooth, moisturized, not oily but not dry either. Kuroko let his thumb trail down Kise’s slightly crooked nose, feeling where his button tip rounded. Kuroko felt Kise’s lips brush his palm as he smiled, the warmth radiating from his skin warming Kuroko’s nerves.

 

“Just got a piercing. I mean, I grew taller too, but besides that, nothing too drastic!” Kise chuckled as Kuroko’s hand fell to his side. “It’s fine Kurokocchi, never hesitate to touch me if you need to double check.” Kuroko nodded and turned to where he thought Kagami was.

 

“What does Kagami-kun look like?” Kuroko asked. Kagami opened his mouth but Kise beat him to it.

 

“Kagamicchi have weird eyebrows. Like a bunny-apple!” Kise cackled, Kagami scowling as Kuroko’s head tilted to the side.

 

“No they aren’t.” A pause. “Are they?” Kagami grumbled and grabbed Kuroko’s hand, bringing it to his face. 

 

Behind his glasses, Kuroko’s eyes widened as he stretched his arm, touching Kagami’s face. He used both hands, tracing at the teen’s eyes, nose. Eyebrows.

 

“Oh my god they are,” Kuroko couldn’t help gasping out and Kise broke out into shrieking cackles. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami’s face was broad, his jawline strong. His nose was straight, his eyes small and spaced evenly. His hair was coarse, short and dry feeling. His skin was soft though, warm to the touch, if a little oily under his hairline. Tetsuya hadn’t been able to keep any blemishes or imperfections and when he’d ghosted his fingers over Kagami’s lips, he felt a dimple on his left cheek. 

 

Tetsuya wondered what his eyes looked like. How did they shine in the sun? What was his hair color? Was he tan? Pale? 

 

Tetsuya replaced that image of the sun with what he’d traced of Kagami, filling it in black and white.


	2. Midorima and Ogiwara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He believed in Fate, giving himself up to it. He believed in Fate, hoping it'd only lead to good things. He believed in Fate, until his faith was ripped from him. 
> 
> Meanwhile, an old friend is reintroduced into Kuroko's life and neither know if it's a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I wrote up another chapter. lmao

_[The day he met up with Kuroko again, Ryouta went home in a daze. His eyes itched. They felt swollen, like they were three sizes too big for his sockets and just forcefully squeezed in like a beach ball into a packed trunk, burned at the gentlest breeze, and just seemed to have a weird blurry film over them. He’d gone home, not really remembering how he even got there, and had been greeted by his family._

 

_He’d taken one look at his father, mother, and two sisters sitting at the dinner table before be broke down sobbing, falling to his knees. His oldest sister, Sakura, was at his side in an instant while Fumi, his second oldest sister, shot out of her chair. His father, Minato, stumbled out of his seat while his mother, Akane, joined Sakura on the floor to comfort Ryouta._

 

_“Baby, what’s wrong?” Akane fretted, face a broken mess of worry and alarm. She checked him for any visible injuries while Sakura hugged him to her chest and ran a hand through his hair._

 

_Ryouta couldn’t breathe, a vice grip on his chest stuttering any inhales he tried to take. Those milky eyes haunted him, that rough, jagged scar glaring at him in accusation. It was his fault. It had been all his fault._

 

_Ryouta hadn’t even realized he’d been speaking until he heard Fumi demanding to know what was his fault. Ryouta just shook his head, gasping for air as Kuroko’s blank, unseeing eyes gazed past him, never at him. Never again. Ryouta curled into himself, bile trying to shove itself up back his heaving chest._

 

_It was all his fault._

 

_He stopped walking home with Kuroko and now he was blind.]_

  


* * *

 

 

Seirin had a match with Kaijou and without Kise on their team, it was a easy win. Kise, himself, hung out with Kuroko on the bench as the two teams played, whispering the score or what each member was doing.

 

Kaijou didn’t seem to hold any hard feelings after witnessing Kise burst into the gym to hug his blind friend, chattering that he’d keep him company for the match.

 

Midorima showed up after the match, intent on finding out Kise’s reason for quitting. Instead, he found Kise and Kuroko at the outside fountain, Kuroko running his head under water after Kise had spilt a sugary energy drink on him.

 

“I’m sorry Kurokocchi!” Kise was whining. “I didn’t mean to trip! I thought the lid was on tight.”

 

“Kise-kun did it on purpose,” Kuroko was saying as he turned the water off. He groped around for a towel, unaware that Kise had turned to face Midorima with a deer-caught-in-a-headlight look.

 

“Kuroko is here too?” Midorima asked and Kuroko startled, whipping his head up. Midorima dropped his frog, the smashing of ceramics faint to his ears as he just stared.

 

He stared and stared and ignored Kise worriedly calling his name. He moved before he even realized what he was doing.

 

“M-Midorima-kun?” Kuroko asked hesitantly, pale eyes bouncing around, trying to find where he could be. Kise made a shrill noise as Midorima grabbed Kuroko’s face, tilting his head back.

 

“Who was the surgeon?” Midorima asked as a bandaged thumb ran across the raised skin. “It looks very well done, barely noticable. Looking at them, your corneas and irises were damaged. You care barely even see the scar, however, so they must have been experienced.”

 

“M-Midorimacchi,” Kise tried to butt in as Kuroko raised his hands, touching Midorima’s wrists.

 

“Tanaka,” Kuroko revealed. “Chief Surgeon at the hospital I was taken to.” Midorima stared into those milky pools of emptiness, Kise’s eyes widening as he saw Midorima’s face scrunch up. It may have been a trick of the lighting but Kise swore he saw Midorima’s eyes glisten.

 

“The student who got injured saving her from an assault,” Midorima spat, voice thick. He cleared his throat. “My mother told me about that. She was working in the ICU ward that week.” Midorima swept Kuroko’s wet bangs out of his face. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Would you have cared?” Kuroko shot back instantly, nails biting into Midorima’s skin. Kise was the only one aware to how utterly broken Midorima looked in that single moment, as if that accusation was a noose made to hang him.

 

“Yes,” Midorima responded without missing a beat, pressing his palms flat against Kuroko’s cheeks. “We were friends. But then you suddenly stopped all contact. I thought you’d left us.”

 

And wasn’t that funny, that he thought Kuroko had left _them_.

 

“What’s going on?” Midorima and Kise looked over as Kagami stood there, expression promising pain. “Who’re you?”

 

“I’m Midorima, an old teammate of Kuroko’s,” Midorima introduced and let go of Kuroko’s face, pushing his glasses up. “And you are?” Kuroko stumbled back a bit, looking a bit dazed as Kise held him by his shoulders.

 

“Kagami Taiga, Kuroko’s friend,” Kagami greeted as he walked over, planting a hand firmly on Kuroko’s head. “Where are your glasses?”

 

“Kise-kun has them,” Kuroko responded. Kagami took the moment to appreciate Kuroko’s unveiled face before turning back to Midorima. Kise slipped Kuroko’s glasses on and Midorima nodded.

 

Midorima swallowed, opening and closing his mouth several times as he stared at those tinted shades, seeing the scar behind them. He inhaled, exhaled, and coughed.

 

“While it is unfortunate that you no longer play basketball, I am happy that you are in good health.” Midorima winced at his wording, gritting his teeth. “Do you have a way to be contacted?” Kuroko shook his head and Midorima huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll contact you through Kise, then. I doubt you’ll be apart from him anymore.” Kise hugged Kuroko from behind, narrowed eyes glinting.

 

“It was nice to...speak with you again, Midorima-kun. Did I hear something breaking earlier?”

 

“Just my faith in God,” Midorima commented and left with one final nod.

 

“Did he just…”

 

“Leave in a rickshaw? Yeah.”

 

“He did what?”

 

Kagami and Kise burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

_[It’d been during a training camp when Kuroko asked Shintarou about his obsession with Oha-Asa._

 

_“Why does Midorima-kun believe in it so much?” Kuroko asked, those bright blue eyes sparkling in concealed curiosity. “Did something happen to have you be such a avid fan?” Shintarou, fiddling with his lucky item for the day, a plastic cup, sighed._

 

_“My parents work in the medical field, as you know.” Kuroko nodded. He was the only one beside Akashi who actually let him talk about his parents, about their successes, their accomplishments. “My mother always tells me that in their line of work, sometimes miracles happen that can no be explained. I am not as open-minded to the supernatural and religion as they are, but Oha-Asa just...calls to me. I believe that this is my miracle.”_

 

_“That makes sense,” Kuroko spoke, shifting closer when Aomine’s stray arm sweeped into him. The two of them, sitting in the darkness of their shared room, were the only ones up. Shintarou had the inkling that Akashi was actually awake, just listening in, but he wasn’t going to call him out._

 

_Shintarou chanced a glance at Kuroko, momentarily mesmerized with how the moonlight from their open window seemed to cause his eyes to glow in the shadows. “Midorima-kun puts a lot of faith in the hands of fate. It suits you.”_

 

_“Yes,” Shintarou agreed and wondered where this sudden urge to brush Kuroko’s bangs back came from. “Man Proposes, God Disposes.”_

 

_Man Proposes, God Disposes. Kuroko goes to save a woman from being assault and possibly worse, and God blinds him._

 

_Where was his faith now if one of the most selfless people in his life had something so precious taken from him?]_

 

* * *

 

 

**[21:45] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_Kise, I would like to set up_

_a lunch meeting with Kuroko._

 

**[21:50] Aomine Daiki**

 

_????_

 

**[22:00] Kise Ryouta**

 

_Sure! I’ll see if Kagamicchi_

_and Kurokocchi are available!_

 

_:)_

 

**[22:10] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_I wanna have lunch with_

_Tetsu-kun! No fair!_

 

 **Akashi Seijuurou is calling.** _Declined_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, Kuroko,” Kagami spoke as he saw Kuroko step out of his house. “Kise wants to meet up after practice with that Midorima guy.” Kuroko raised a hand and Kagami took it, easily helping him out of his front gate.

 

“Oh? Alright.” Kagami glanced at Kuroko, staring at those blade shades. They kept their hands linked together, finding it a little easier to move around with Kagami having to maneuver them with his elbow weighed down. “Are you and Kise-kun talking with Midorima-kun about it?”

 

“Hey Kuroko,” Kagami asked, stopping them, completely ignoring Kuroko’s last question. “You ever gonna let your other teammates know?” Because with how everyone had been acting, it seemed like Kuroko never told his old teammates about the accident. That left a bad taste in Kagami’s mouth - just how bad was their falling out that Kuroko didn’t even think he could inform them to his recent handicap?

 

“At the rate we’re going,” Kuroko responded thoughtfully, “by the time the Winter Cup comes around, they will already know.” Kagami snorted, finding no lies in that theory, and the two continued onto school. Kagami squeezed Kuroko’s hand comfortingly and Kagami caught that small smile stretching across pale cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Eating with Midorima was nothing short from eventful. Kuroko ordered a milkshake and some fries, letting Kise guide him to a secluded booth away from curious onlookers. Somehow, Midorima’s teammate, Takao, had invited himself and was settle across from Kuroko, stealing a fry every once in a while.

 

“How are you adjusting?” Midorima asked as he set down his Winnie-the-Pooh beanie down, taking a bite of his burger. Kuroko’s head tilted to the side slightly, humming.

 

“It’s a struggle, but I’m learning. I’m apparently a fast learner with braille, my teacher says so. I still stumble over a few words but besides that, I’m adjusting as well as I can.” Kuroko took a sip of his milkshake, smiling. “I’ve become the manager for Seirin.”

 

“How?” Takao asked before he could stop himself, stealing another fry from the teen. Kagami scowled and Kise took a sip of Kuroko’s milkshake when the teen let go of his cup to fidget with his glasses.

 

“I’ve been helping them with passes. Also, I’ve noticed that they’re running has been inefficient lately. They drag their heels,” Kuroko explained, Kagami nodding proudly.

 

“He’s honestly pretty good at it! He’s been showing us some passes he used to do and how to try and do them too.” Kagami nudged him and Kuroko gave a faint, pleased smile. “They hurt like hell though. You’d think they’d barely get a foot away with how noodle-like his arms are.” Kuroko felt Kagami shake his arm and smiled despite himself.

 

“How are your wrists?” Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up as he smirked. “Kuroko’s passes are short of impossible to catch unless you’re a Miracle.” Kagami laughed and ruffled Kuroko’s hair, nearly knocking his glasses off.

 

“They hurt at the end of practice but after that, good. You’re right though, he’s strong.” Kuroko snorted into his milkshake while Kise took one of his fries.

 

* * *

 

 

_[Shintarou threw his book bag down the moment he got home, barely avoiding his mother. He’d been silent the entire ride home from Kaijou, Takao smartly tip-lipped when he saw the dark look in his friend’s eyes._

 

_“Whoa, what happened?” Keiko asked, eyes wide as Shintarou all but tossed his shoes at the wall in his haste to take them off._

 

_“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Shintarou spat out and Keiko’s eyes furrowed in confusion. Why did that name sound familiar? Seeing his mother’s lost look, he snarled. “He was injured when he intervened in the mugging of that surgeon at your hospital!” Keiko’s eyes widened, her mouth opening._

 

_“Shin-chan, what-”_

 

_“He was my teammate!” Shintarou exploded, his sister and father peeking out from the kitchen. “He was my friend! Why didn’t he say anything?! Why didn’t any of us know?! Why is he blind?!” Shintarou hadn’t meant to raise his voice and by the end of it he was panting, tears burning down his cheeks as his throat stung. “Why did he think no one would care?”_

 

_“Oh sweetie, oh my baby,” Keiko cooed as she gathered her son into her arms, making soothing noises as he choked out a sob. “Oh Shintarou. Oh my poor baby.” Shintarou hugged his mother back, burrowing into her shoulders as his own body trembled._

 

_“He asked if I’d have cared. He’d asked if I’d have cared! Why wouldn’t I care?! He was  - is - my friend! But he’s - he’s blind and-and-!” Shintarou made a high pitched whine and his knees nearly gave out. Two firm, strong arms wrapped around Keiko and Shintarou and Asami tackled them from the other side, nuzzling into the group as their father pressed a kiss to Shintarou’s head._

 

_“You can only be there for him now,” Keiko whispered as she rubbed a hand up and down Shintarou’s back. “You just got to make the best of the situation now.”_

 

_Man Proposes, God Disposes._

 

_Shintarou didn’t look at his horoscope the next morning, eyes dark and heart ripped from his chest.]_

 

* * *

 

 

Kise and Kagami had talked Kuroko into getting a new cell phone, looking at the options available for him. They’d been surprised at all the mobile devices that had easy accessibility for him, deciding on a smartphone with a VoiceOver option. The sales attendant had been more than happy to help them set up the phone and had added in Kagami’s and Kise’s numbers in for them at the store.

 

Kuroko had decided to try and memorize his neighborhood. He kept his phone to his ear, holding a four way conversation with Kise, Midorima, and Kagami as he ventured around the block.

 

“I’m...taking a left. This should lead me to the park,” Kuroko recited, trying to recall he route he’d take to get places. If he remembered correctly, the gate on the left of him was yellow. He’d have to ask Kagami one day when they were taking the same route. His cane swung in front of him, giving fair warning to people to avoid him.

 

“Yeah? Are you keeping close to the wall?” Kagami fretted, sounding like he wanted to be near him. Kise was making noises in the background, clearly on speakerphone if his distant voice was everything to go by. Midorima kept snapping at Kagami or Kise, offering up advice of his own. It seemed he was tracking Kuroko’s route by Google Map, making sure he didn’t end up lost.

 

“Just make sure you listen for cars! Why aren’t we with you again?” Kise’s faint voice echoed and Kagami made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Oh yeah, cause you wanted to try this yourself. Wait, oops. I mean, no cars are gonna be a problem, Kagamicchi! He’s safe!”

 

Kuroko concentrated on counting his steps, stopping every time his cane hit open air instead of a wall. That was usually the sign that he’d either hit the end of a four way or a street. Listening for any oncoming traffic, Kuroko stepped out.

 

Only to crash into someone.

 

“Holy crap!” Kuroko was tittering backwards, dropping his phone. His cane slipped from his other hand and he found himself on his back, breathless. “Oh my god are you - _Kuroko?!_ ”

 

Kuroko jerked up into a sitting position, feeling his glasses hanging off one ear. He scrambled to adjust them, only to freeze when warm, slightly calloused hands stilled him. There was something familiar about the way this stranger smelled, like sunflowers mixed with cooking oil. It was a distinct smell, tugging on a long since repressed memory-

 

“ _Ogiwara-kun?_ ” Kuroko breathed out, feeling the body in front of him shift. His hands were still gripping Kuroko’s wrists and slowly lowered them, tugging the glasses with them.  

 

“What the fuck.” Ogiwara’s voice was deeper, rougher from aging. “What the fuck. What the fuck. What-what happened to you? Oh my god, Kuroko, _what happened to you?!_ ” Calloused, warm hands touched his face and he flinched back with a gasp. “What-what happened?”

 

“O-Ogiwara-kun?” Kuroko stuttered out, voice wet and shaking as fingers grazed his scar. “Y-you’re Ogiwara-kun, right?” Ogiwara’s hands left his face and touched his hands, bringing them up to a warm, slightly dry-skinned face.

 

“Find out for yourself,” Ogiwara answered and Tetsuya’s hands trembled as he ghosted the pads of his fingers over the face. From his mind’s eye, he replaced Ogiwara’s enlarged ears with smaller ones, grown into his features, his short hair with slightly longer strands. His nose felt how he remembered it looking, his eyes as well. There was a small scar along his chin and Kuroko’s thumb rubbed against it.

 

“I got into a fight with a senpai,” Ogiwara chuckled as he grabbed Kuroko’s glasses, adjusting them correctly onto his face. “Ended up hitting my chin on the corner of a desk. It’s just now healed up.” Ogiwara helped Kuroko up onto his feet, bending down for his discarded cane.

 

“Ogiwara-kun got into a fight,” Kuroko repeated, unable to wrap his head around at meeting his old friend again. “Ogiwara-kun got into a _fight_?”

 

“Yep. But seriously, what happened to you? That looks like it hurts,” Ogiwara murmured and touched Kuroko’s arm. Kuroko pressed his lips together in a thin line, turning his head away.

 

“I helped a woman and got injured in the process,” Kuroko explained and Ogiwara made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

 

“In-injured?! Jesus Kuroko!” Ogiwara grabbed him into a hug and Kuroko stiffened at the unexpected hold. “Ah, are you lost? Going somewhere? Need me to help you?”

 

Oh right, his phone.

 

“My-my cell phone please. I was talking with some-” Kuroko cut himself off as Ogiwara released him, moving from his personal space. He was left hanging in the darkness, his heart seizing at the realization that Ogiwara could escape and he’d never know. He could leave him again and Kuroko would be unable to chase after him. Again.

 

His cellphone was pressed into his hand, jolting him from his thoughts, and heard Ogiwara give a huff. He raised it to his ear, hearing Midorima and Kise screaming at each other as Kagami’s line was nothing but gasping breaths and muffled noises.

 

“I’m fine,” Kuroko spoke into the receiver. “I just bumped into someone. I’m putting the phone down for a moment.”

 

“Kuroko, don’t you dare!” Midorima cut off his screaming to hiss.

 

“Kurokocchi, hang on! Kagamicchi is on his way and-  


Kuroko lowered his phone, mouth parting as he heard nothing. No breathing, nothing. Had Ogiwara left him? He hopelessly raised his free hand, hoping to grasp anything but air.

 

“O-Ogiwara-kun?” Kuroko jumped as a warm hand touched his wrist and his shoulders relaxed when he heard Ogiwara apologize. “What are you doing in the neighborhood?”

 

“My-uh, my senpai lives around here,” Ogiwara answered, thumb stroking at Kuroko’s wrist. “I was on my way there to hang out. Are-are you okay? Do you need me to call anyone for you or…?”

 

“KUROKO!” Kuroko turned to where he heard Kagami’s voice and it wasn’t long before Kagami was barroling into him, chest heaving from his sprint. “Don’t ever do that again! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Who are you?”

 

Kuroko relaxed into Kagami’s arms as the taller teen hugged him close. He must have been speaking to Ogiwara.

 

“I-I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro. I-uh...I was friends with Kuroko up until our last year of middle school…?” Ogiwara’s voice wavered, as if he himself didn’t know really what they were. “Kuroko, when...when did this happen? When- when I saw you… you weren’t…”

 

“We shouldn’t keep you,” Kuroko averted, turning his head in Ogiwara’s direction. “Your senpai is probably wondering where you are. If-if it isn’t a bother, may we-”

 

“Exchange numbers? Of course!” Ogiwara excitedly cut off and Kuroko felt his phone be snatched from his hand. “There, I’ve saved it under my name. I-um...I’m going to go but I’ll be sure to text you!” Kuroko was released from Kagami’s hug, only to be wrapped up in Ogiwara’s arms instead. “Bye!”

 

Ogiwara left and Kagami and Kuroko just stood there for a moment.

 

“Hey, Kuroko, you’re still on the phone,” Kagami pointed out and ended the call, ignoring Kise’s indigent shrieks. You looked worriedly over at Kuroko, seeing him just staring off into a random direction. “You okay?”

 

“I...don’t know…” Kuroko answered, reaching his hand out. Kagami took it, squeezing tightly. “Ogiwara-kun was...was my childhood friend.”

 

“What happened?” Kagami questioned softly. Kuroko sucked in a sharp breath and leaned against Kagami’s chest, exhaling.

 

“It started during our third year…” Kuroko began and Kagami listened to his broken, cracked voice trickle in and out as he told his story.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima whispered as Seirin greeted Shuutoku for their match, “the night this happened… It was the night of our final match against Meikou, wasn’t it?”

 

“Midorima-kun should be warned,” Kuroko averted, head tilted towards Midorima’s shoulder, “that I’ve drilled the team on your plays. Kagami-kun is rather keen on stopping any of your tosses.” Kuroko felt bandaged fingers brush his bangs back and his glasses were tilted downwards.

 

“Who cares about basketball anymore?” Midorima’s voice was so soft, so muffled, that Kuroko didn’t doubt that they only reason he heard it in the first place was because of his enhanced hearing. Kuroko frowned, nonetheless, and gently jabbed where he hoped Midorima's stomach was. Judging by the wheeze, he'd nailed him pretty close. 

 

“Midorima-kun hasn't been talking about his lucky items lately,” Kuroko commented as he felt Riko touch his wrist, signalling they had to move to the bench.

 

“My luck ran out,” Midorima explained as he dropped his hands and left to fight against Seirin.

 

When Shuutoku lost, everyone was mildly alarmed when Midorima instantly marched over to Kuroko and drew him into a tight hug, holding him until Kagami had to physically pry them apart.

 

Midorima, Kagami, Kise, Takao, and Kuroko shared a table together at the okonomiyaki restaurant, Midorima and Kise bickering over who should help Kuroko eat.

 

Takao nudged him, whispering lowly, “Shin-chan’s been laughing a lot more lately since he’s traded numbers with you. Can we trade numbers too?” Kuroko dug his cell phone out and handed it to Takao, who eagerly inputted his info.

 

“Does your phone relay emojis well?” Takao asked, pressing the phone to Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko took the phone, putting it into his pocket again.

 

“I don’t know. Kise-kun’s refrained from using emojis since I’ve gotten my new phone.”

 

“Perfect. I can’t wait to experiment.”

 

“Takao, stop pestering Kuroko!”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko hated the feeling of being in a pool without the ability to see. He could feel the water around him, languid waves brushing against his skin in ways he didn’t even realize. He hated not being able to know how deep it was, how close he was to the edge, a stair. Kagami had his hands under his shoulder blades and the small of his back, keeping him afloat on his back.

 

Kagami wasn’t allowed to train with the rest of the team so he’d opted to messing in the shallow side of the pool with Kuroko. Currently, Kagami was trying to get Kuroko to trust him enough to float on his back.

 

“I got you,” Kagami kept whispering as Kuroko began to jerk, startled by the water sloshing against his chest and pooling along his collarbone. “I got you. Relax, Kuroko. Just relax.” Kuroko blinked up at where he thought the ceiling was, his heart racing in his chest. Seeing nothing, it was eerie to feel his body float weightlessly, swaying side to side as Kagami kept him level.

 

“How’s it feel?” Kagami whispered and watched those pale eyes glance at where he thought Kagami was. His wet bangs were plastered to his head, the rest of his blue hair lazily pooling around his cheeks or ears in the water. His scar looked more prominent against his pale skin, water droplets trickling across the raised flesh.

 

“Weird,” Kuroko answered. “You remember how as a kid, you’d close your eyes and just float there?” Kagami made a noise of agreement and Kuroko exhaled a shaky breath, fingers spreading out. “This is nothing like that. This is - scary almost.”

 

“Scary?” Kagami whispered softly as he pressed his hands against Kuroko’s back, raising him above the water. “Why though? I’m right here.” Kuroko’s mouth parted and a breathless smile graced his lips for a moment before his face closed off again.

 

“True, but you always won’t be,” Kuroko countered and then tilted his head back. “Did someone walk in?” Kagami looked over his shoulder, startled at the sight of a pink haired teenager shamelessly flaunting off her body. Beside her was some tall blue haired teen, scowling as his narrowed eyes trailed over the team.

 

“Some-some girl,” Kagami stuttered out and Kuroko gripped onto his shoulder, easing himself onto his feet. “And a guy.” Silence fell over the gym as the girl caught sight of them and her beaming smile shattered into a million pieces. The blue haired teen’s scowl crumbled and the two just stared.

 

Finally-

 

“Tetsu-kun?”

 

Kuroko jerked in the water, flailing as he splashed and tried to cover his face. Kagami scrambled, hoisting him out of the water and settling him on the edge of the pool. In a matter of seconds, the blue haired teen had crossed the perimeter of the pool and grabbed Kuroko’s towel, draping it over his shoulders. Kagami, about to hoist himself out of the pool, froze as the teen grabbed Kuroko’s chin and tilted it up.

 

“Tesu?” Pounding footsteps settled in front of him and a pained, watery gasp. Kuroko swallowed, hands gripping onto the towel around him with white-knuckles. He licked his lips, flinching when he felt slender, trembling fingers brush his bangs back, exposing his eyes.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko gritted out. “Momoi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha no idea when the next chapter is posting. rip me


	3. Momoi and Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't we friends?"

The first thing that reached his ears was the overwhelming, ringing wails as a body slammed into him. Alarms went off in his mind as they tumbled back, his back hitting the cement of the flooring as Momoi continued to hug him. Her tears were hot as they scorched his flesh and his unseeing eyes bounced around everywhere in panic as his shaking arms wrapped around her.

 

“T-Tetsu?” Aomine’s voice was weak, barely a whisper as Momoi’s voice drowned out all noise.

 

“What happened to you?” Momoi sobbed as she finally lifted off him. Kuroko felt her trembling hands cup his cheeks and he tried to turn his head away. Her tears rained down on him and he felt his eyes heat up. She kept him facing her, even as his eyes stared over her shoulder. “Tetsu-kun...your-your eyes.”

 

“An unfortunate accident,” Kuroko responded without thought, hands patting up Momoi’s arms until he found her shoulders. “Would you please get off me, Momoi-san? The ground is uncomfortable.” He tried to nudge her, but his actions only seemed to make her choke out a louder sob.

 

Aomine was silent. Everyone seemed silent, honestly. It was as if the entire world was holding its breath, unsure of how to proceed. They must have been waiting, watching, not wanting to interfere with such a personal moment. Finally Momoi was lifted off him and a warm, calloused hand gently eased him up. Those warm fingers traced his scar and Kuroko sat still, listening to Aomine’s ragged gasps. 

 

Aomine’s hand were trembling as they traced from one side of his face to the other, his touch barely even ghosting over the raised flesh as if afraid to hurt him.”Tetsu...you...your...you can still play, right?” His voice was a weak wheeze, wet and thick. “You-you have some kind of trick up your sleeve, right?”

 

Kuroko’s eyes, filmed over like a misty morning, peered right through him. “Aomine-kun...you already know the answer to that.” 

 

The words echoed in Aomine’s ears, ringing, pelting his mind like the raindrops of a distant evening. He was no longer in the gym, staring at those empty eyes. He was standing under a bridge, soaked to the bone as he uttered those vile words.   _ “I...can’t even remember how to receive your passes anymore.” _

 

Aomine made a wounded keen sound and grabbed Kuroko, wrapping his arms around his wet shoulders like a lifeline as he buried the teen’s face into his chest. “No, no, no! This wasn’t - this wasn’t how it was supposed to be-” 

 

Momoi wrapped her arms around the two, her forehead resting against Kuroko’s head as she sniffled. Aomine buried his face into Kuroko’s hair, trying to keep his breathing normal as chokes forced out of his chest. 

 

“When did this happen?” Aomine gritted out as he pulled away, hands cupping Kuroko’s cheeks. “When did this happen?” Momoi rested her hands on his leg, squeezing tightly as Kuroko’s eyes drifted away.

 

“Does it matter?” Kuroko asked softly. Momoi sobbed out a jumbled word that made no sense and Aomine shook him violently.

 

“Does it matter?  _ Does it matter?! WHY THE FUCK WOULDN’T IT MATTER?! _ ” Aomine continued to shake him, face twisted in rage. “What, you thought because we weren’t getting along with basketball, we wouldn’t care that you’d gone blind?! Jesus Tetsu, we’re friends!”

 

“Is that why you never answered the door when I stopped by?” Momoi cried out, pressing her forehead against Kuroko’s shoulder. “Tetsu-kun…”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?! Did you not trust us anymore?” Aomine gripped tightly to his face, inches away as he screamed at him. “Are you stupid? It’s just basketball, Tetsu! Just because we stopped playing together doesn’t mean we’re not friends still!”

 

“A-Aomine-kun, please let me go,” Kuroko slurred out as he tapped tightly on Aomine’s hands. Aomine just squeezed tighter and Kuroko’s nails bit into his hands, trying to pry the fingers off. “Aomine-kun, please.” 

 

“You don’t consider us friends?” It was a whisper from Momoi, who gently took one of Kuroko’s hands in hers. “Do you think we’re strangers?” Kuroko’s other hand fell limp as tears trickled down his cheeks, Aomine’s grip loosening on his face. He couldn’t fight them, argue with them, not when the two of them were a unstoppable force of stubbornness and unwavering emotions.

 

“No,” Kuroko tried to deny, his voice nothing more than a fragile crack of glass. “I think of you guys as friends. You-you two are my friends.” Aomine drew him back to his chest and Kuroko just sat there, seeing nothing. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth radiate off Aomine. His heart was slamming against his ribcage, the sound comforting to Kuroko for some strange reason. Aomine smelled of black pepper and rubber from a basketball court; the hours spent there sinking into his bones in the form of a permanent scent. 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Aomine whispered against his hair. His touch was firm and entrapping, contrasting against Momoi’s hesitant, butterfly grazes as if she were afraid that touching him would break him. 

 

Why hadn’t he? Why hadn’t he told anyone? Was it fear? Was it a misplaced self-loathing for his situation? Was he afraid that despite the new knowledge, they’d still leave him? Still think he was replaceable, someone not worth their time?

 

Kuroko couldn’t give a proper answer, not when fear was the main reason. But he didn’t even know why he was scared, what compelled him to keep it a secret. So instead, he apologized. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko whispered as he clung to Aomine’s shirt with his free hand, feeling the soft material. It felt like a tank-top and Kuroko could feel his more defined muscles under it. He’d gotten taller, bulkier. He wondered how much they’d changed. Momoi had seemed taller too, compared to when he’d last met with her. Was her hair longer? Shorter? Was Aomine’s hair still short and wild? Was he tanner? 

 

His hands had felt longer, larger than he remembered. They weren’t ass rough with callouses though. They were smoother, as if he didn’t spend as much time perfecting his basketball. 

 

Tears bubbled up and he sniffled, burrowing into Aomine’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He hadn’t meant to hurt them, hadn’t meant to push them away. He’d thought they’d be better off not knowing. Better off forgetting him, letting him slip into the background like the phantom he was supposed to be. “I’m sorry.”

 

He was sorry he’d never get to play with them. He was sorry he’d never see Aomine’s blinding smile again. He was sorry he’d never get to see that rosy hue along Momoi’s face when their arms brushed or he complimented her newest hairstyle. He was sorry he’d never be able to tell when Kise’s tears were fake or real. He’d never be able to see the fascination light up Midorima’s face when he talked about a new medical journal that was recently published. He was sorry he’d never get to see Murasakibara’s face melt into content when he tried new sweets. He was sorry he’d never be able to see Akashi-

 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko sobbed as he clung to him, Momoi dropping his hand to hug him against her side. “I’m so sorry.” Momoi just hugged him tighter, her tears soaking into his wet hair as she heaved and sobbed, trying to keep her wails quiet and failing. Aomine was no better, making wheezes as he sniffled and gasped. 

 

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Aomine spoke as he bumped their foreheads together, watery eyes boring into those milky blue. Kuroko couldn’t see the tears but he felt Aomine’s words vibrate throughout his being as trembles and wavered stutters. “Can’t believe you were just going to go about your life without telling us!”

 

“Tetsu-kun never likes sharing,” Momoi sniffled as she rubbed her cheek against Kuroko’s shoulder, face swollen and ugly looking. Not that she had to worry about him seeing her at her worst. “So can we really be surprised he didn’t think to share this with us?” Momoi pulled away, lifting Kuroko’s abandoned towel to dry at his hair. 

 

“Is this why you resigned from the club?” Aomine breathed out as his thumbs stroked at Kuroko’s scar again. His touch had grown tender and Kuroko leaned into his hands. “Not because we chased you away?” Kuroko bit at his lip, eyes closing on habit.

 

“I was going to resign anyways,” Kuroko admitted softly. “I...grew to hate basketball.” 

 

And then he’d been blinded and now he wished more than anything in the world he could play again. 

 

“...hate? Because-because of us?” Kuroko shook his head, only to stop with a thought. He slowly nodded and hugged Aomine again, eyebrows pinching up. 

 

“It got to be too much,” Kuroko confessed softly. “What is victory if you aren’t having fun?” 

 

“Hey,” Kagami spoke up and Kuroko jerked, completely forgetting his surroundings. His cheeks heated as he heard Aomine clear his throat. “We’re all already dried off and changed. Want us to wait for you?”

 

“N-no,” Momoi answered for him, hugging his arm. “We’ll walk him home, right Dai-chan?” Aomine’s body went stiff by the nickname before he seemed to nod. 

 

“O-Okay, here’s his bag and stuff. Call me when you get home Kuroko,” Kagami instructed and Kuroko heard the door shut.

 

“...he’d have been your new light if you still played, huh?” Aomine guessed and Kuroko shrugged.

 

“No way of finding out now,” he commented as the two helped him to his feet. He tried to keep the bitterness from his tone but it didn’t work and Momoi intertwined their fingers together.

 

“No, I guess not,” Aomine solemnly whispered.  

 

* * *

 

 

_ [Daiki leaned against the doorway, eyes narrowed as he looked for that flash of blue. Seeing none against the seas of dark brown, light brown, black, and the occasional bleached color, he sighed. _

 

_ “Sensei,” he called, seeing Kuroko’s teacher walking towards him. “Um, is Kuroko Tetsuya here today?” The teacher blinked up at Daiki for a moment before his expression seemed to close off. _

 

_ “I’m sorry,” the teacher spoke as he bowed to Daiki. “Kuroko-kun graduated early on the Chairman’s expressed wishes. He won’t be completing school with you all.” The teacher quickly left and Daiki was left standing there, mouth parting as he tried to understand what he was just told. _

 

_ “Satsuki,” Daiki whispered as he felt that familiar hand pat his arm. “Tetsu isn’t coming to school anymore.”  _

 

_ “I know,” she whispered just as quietly as she turned her head from his searching gaze. “The teachers in the teacher’s lounge were talking about it. He was the first case of a student ever being granted early graduation in the history of Teikou ever.”  _

 

_ “What does it mean?” Daiki asked as he saw Akashi walking their way, his two-colored eyes glinting as he noticed them talking. _

 

_ “I don’t know,” Satsuki whispered, sounding scared. “I just don’t know.”] _

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you snickering?” Kuroko asked as Momoi and Aomine both swung his hands childishly back and forth, intent on walking him home. 

 

“Your hair still sticks up weirdly,” Momoi giggled as she squeezed their hands together. “It looks cute on you though.” Kuroko rolled his eyes behind his glasses, Aomine just continuing to swing their hands. He hadn’t let go of Kuroko since he’d changed, acting as if letting go would cause him to disappear.

 

“A good thing about being blind,” Kuroko spoke to lighten the mood, “is that I don’t have to worry about my appearance anymore.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Aomine choked out while Momoi’s giggles cut off abruptly. 

 

Oops.

 

“Too soon?” Kuroko asked and Momoi gave a wail, hugging his arm again. Yeah, too soon. 

 

“I can’t - I just -Tetsu-kun!” Momoi blubbered and they had to stop until Momoi calmed down. “How did this happen?”

 

“...I stopped a guy from hurting a woman,” Kuroko finally confessed and the two stilled. “He had a knife. I wasn’t fast enough at dodging and...well…”

 

“Tetsu-kun...you got this because you saved someone?” Momoi questioned and Kuroko hesitated, nodded. Momoi brushed his bangs back, touching his scar again. “You saved her life?”

 

“That’s what they say,” Kuroko gritted out. “That’s what she said.” Aomine ruffled his hair, hand trembling. 

 

“I knew that you were the man of my dreams,” Momoi confessed tearfully and hugged him, tilting his glasses down. Kuroko barely had time to wonder why before lips pressed against the scarred bridge of his nose. Kuroko blinked rapidly as a different pair of lips pecked his temple. Momoi hugged him tighter while Aomine enveloped them in arms. Had Aomine just-?

 

Kuroko exhaled, breathless, milky eyes wide as he stared into thin air. What even was his life anymore? 

 

“Let me see your phone,” Momoi sniffled, nudging Aomine to pull away. Kuroko dazily followed instructions, handing her his phone. He hears the musical notes of his buttons go off as Momoi fiddles with the device “There. You have Dai-chan’s and my numbers now.” 

 

“I-thank you,” Kuroko spoke, still feeling lost and disoriented. His eyes itched. He swallowed. “I-I’ll make sure you know the next time we all hang out.”

 

“We?” Aomine asked and then growled. “You mean Kise and Midorima, don’t you?” Kuroko nodded and Aomine huffed. 

 

“Has Aomine-kun or Momoi-san changed at all?” Kuroko spoke up and the two latched onto his hands again. “Kise-kun got a earring.”

 

“Nope,” Momoi replied as she began to swing their hands again. “We’re still the same as ever, Tetsu-kun.” Kuroko nodded, not wanting to call her out on her words. Maybe to her, they hadn’t changed. Maybe to her, nothing was worth noting. 

 

To Kuroko’s everything had changed about them.

 

Aomine was taller, more filled out. Momoi had grown too, gained weight. Their voices had matured just the slightest bit and Momoi’s smell had changed. 

 

He wondered what else was different about them that he couldn’t see but noticed and they saw but didn’t care to note.

 

* * *

 

 

Seirin played Touou and lost. Aomine sat their game out, instead settled next to Momoi on the bench the entire game. His eyes were trained on Kuroko, who’d turn to speak in the general direction of a Seirin player or hold out towels. He wasn’t needed that game and that was fine, because he hadn’t felt like playing anyways. 

 

Kuroko looked content, pointing to certain members and moving his mouth. Their girl coach would snap at them and members would change out. Aomine wondered what Kuroko was doing to have them switch so frequently. 

 

Kuroko was Seirin’s manager and wasn’t that something? Beside him, Momoi practically buzzed, seeming to focus more on her crush than the actual game. That was also fine, because more than twice, they saw Kuroko smile or give a soft laugh. 

 

After the game, Kise and Midorima greeted him with matching somber expressions as they waited for him to come out of the locker room. 

 

“Fuck you guys,” Aomine barked the moment he saw them, Momoi trailed behind him with a bounce in her step and a heavy backpack strapped along her shoulders. “You guys couldn’t have given anyone a heads up?” Kise rolled his eyes and Momoi looked Midorima up and down for his lucky item. Seeing none, her eyebrows raised.

 

“Midorin, where’s-”

 

“I no longer listen to Oha-Asa,” Midorima commented without emotion, pushing his glasses up. “I have come to certain...terms with my life and my beliefs.” Momoi gave him a look of pained understanding and they all turned as they heard Kagami laugh loudly.

 

“No, no, I’m serious! She controls earth and rocks with her feet and uses the vibrations to- oh, uh, hi?” Kagami stopped, hands interlaced with Kuroko’s. “Aomine and his friend, uh, Momoi, are here.” 

 

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi greeted as she rushed at him. She stopped at the last moment and gently touched his hand, bringing it up to her shoulder. “Hi!” Kuroko let go of Kagami to hug her, her face melting into one of utter bliss as she hugged him back. “You make a wonderful manager!”

 

“Oh, how did you know I was their manager?” Kuroko asked when they pulled away. Everyone turned to Kagami, who made vague hand motions. Their eyes moved to Kuroko’s T-shirt.

 

It was a simple black and white long sleeve with a picture of the Seirin team printed on it. Above the photo was, “Seirin Manager”. If one chanced a look at the back, they’d see, “If found, please return to Seirin or Kagami Taiga” with a image of the team again and Kagami’s picture circled. 

 

“You had a clipboard, silly,” Momoi laughed out, Kise blowing out hot air behind her. “But wow, I guess no matter what, you’re still involved with basketball, huh?” Kuroko nodded and reached for Kagami again. 

 

“You guys are sleeping over tonight, right? I mean, it’s the first weekend of the month so…?” Kagami asked and the group nodded, Momoi looking over the moon. “Uh, since we got a girl, she takes the bed.” 

 

“That’s fine with me!” Momoi cooed as she hugged Kuroko’s free arm against her chest. “Tetsu-kun can sleep with me. I’m just happy Tetsu-kun invited us to sleep over!”

 

“Um, no,” Kagami corrected, prying Momoi off Kuroko. “Kuroko is sleeping with us in the living room and you get the bed. By yourself. No arguments or you don’t sleep over.” Kagami hugged Kuroko to his side, who just seemed to go with the flow of being man-handled. 

 

“...fine,” Momoi pouted and Midorima snorted. Kagami nodded and nudged for Kuroko to start walking. 

 

“Great, so, we’ll take the bus to my place and then we can get situated on what to eat and stuff.” Kagami hefted their bag up higher on his shoulder and Kise hummed in delight. Midorima and Aomine began bickering about the game they’d seen and Kuroko ducked his head, his eyes growing warm and itchy as Momoi and Kise chimed into their conversation. It wasn’t like Teikou. It was warmer, lighter. 

 

It made him want to curl into a ball and cry.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko sat there, goosebumps chasing up and down his skin as he felt several hands touch him. Momoi was messing with his hair, her dainty fingers combing through his locks as she hummed and ‘oh’ed at the strands. Kise and Midorima both had one of his feet, their fingers warm as they ran the nail polish brushes over his toenails.

 

He didn’t know who’d come up with the idea, but somehow they’d come to a unanimous vote to turn Kuroko into their little beauty doll. Kuroko hadn’t been surprised to hear Kise proclaim he had nail polish, nor was he surprised when Midorima started to chide Kise halfway through his painting, saying he was being sloppy with his strokes. Somehow they’d end up having a painting competition, using Kuroko’s feet as their canvases. 

 

Aomine had gotten jealous and, jokingly, demanded Kuroko paint his nails. Kuroko had shrugged and groped at the air for Aomine’s hand and a random bottle of polish. Silence had met his movements before he felt a hand on his knee, squeezing tight.

 

“Here, use this color,” Aomine offered and pressed a glass bottle into Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko unscrewed the top, blinking at nothing as he gently prodded for Aomine’s hand. His thumb rubbed against a nail and he was hesitant as he brought the brush down.

 

“Don’t worry about getting it everywhere,” Kagami called from the couch, sprawled out and munching on some chips. “Kise’s got nail polish remover, so it’ll be an easy clean.” Momoi settled behind Kuroko, saying she was going to try and braid his hair. 

 

And that was how Kuroko found himself with rainbow-colored toenails, his lips quirked into a soft smile as Aomine marveled at the surprisingly neat sky-blue nail polish on his fingers. Momoi had pinned his bangs off, his glasses folded up and forgotten on the counter in the kitchen. His scar was exposed for all to see but with the braids and nail polish, barely anyone had time to stare when instead they focused on the unfamiliar picture Kuroko made. 

 

“Kurokocchi, do me next!” Kise whined as he sprawled across Kuroko’s lap, pressing the sky-blue nail polish bottle into Kuroko’s open palm again. “Me next!” 

 

“Are you all going to get your nails done?” Kagami snorted as Aomine carefully blew at his hands to dry the paint. 

 

“Yes,” they responded as one, expressions daring Kagami to tease them. He rolled his eyes and huffed, sliding off the couch. He grabbed at a milky blue color, raising it up to compare it to Kuroko’s eyes. Midorima and Aomine stiffened as Kise’s mouth parted.

 

“I’ll go with this color then,” Kagami decided and Momoi cleared her throat, looking away to blink her eyes clear. 

 

“You sure you don’t wanna go with this one?” Kise asked after a moment, pointing with his free hand to the color Kuroko was carefully applying to his thumb nail. Kagami stared at the color, looking between it to Kuroko’s eyes. Realization seemed to smack into his face and his mouth fell open in a silent ‘oh’. 

 

“Nah, I’m good with this color,” Kagami decided on saying as Momoi wiped at her face. “It’s just as beautiful.” Kuroko tilted his head at them, eyebrows pinching at the growing tension. 

 

“What color?” Kuroko asked as Kagami slid over, bumping his knees with Kuroko’s thighs. “Kagami-kun?” 

 

“It’s a nice pink,” Kagami spoke, the lie easily rolling off his tongue, and Kuroko hummed. “Looks like Momoi’s hair color.” Momoi sniffled and Kuroko turned his head in the direction of her.

 

“Really?” Kuroko’s eyes slipped closed, recalling her bubble-gum pink locks and how they seemed to sparkle in the sunlight or flutter in the warm breeze on their way home after school. “That is a beautiful color.” Momoi hugged him from behind, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades.

 

“Thanks Tetsu-kun,” Momoi hiccuped out with a wet giggle. “Ki-chan’s nails are looking pretty!” Kuroko hummed as he continued to paint at Kise’s nail, unaware to the somber tension blanketing the room. “Ah, I’ll draw hearts on his fingers!”

 

“Oooh, please do~!” Kise cooed out as the two tried to lighten the mood. “Can you make them yellow? I have a yellow nail art pen in here somewhere.”

 

“Just how much stuff did you bring?” Kagami asked as Kise upturned his overnight bag. The contents spilled out and Midorima and Aomine stared.

 

“Are those face-mask packets?” Aomine squawked. Kuroko erupted into hiccuping laughs.

 

“Of course! Kurokocchi, Momoicchi, and I are going to have baby-soft skin while you heathens suffer with your oily faces!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a single picture, sent from Momoi’s contact. There was no subject, no message. Just a single selfie.

 

It showed her holding her phone up, throwing out a peace-sign that showed off her painted blue nails. An unknown teenager, most likely this Kagami Taiga that was taking the basketball world by storm, was slumped against the couch. Kuroko was sprawled sideways, back facing the camera. His face was nuzzled into Kagami’s stomach, arms wrapped loosely around him. Kise was slumped against Kagami’s right shoulder, mouth open in a snore. Aomine was on Kagami’s  left side, back to his shoulder as he snoozed. Midorima was laying curled up on the couch, glasses angled awkwardly and one of his arms draped off the couch, brushing Kuroko’s bent knees.

 

A text message came after. It was Kuroko’s contact information. 

 

Akashi rested his cheek against his fist, eyes tracing their relaxed, comfortable postures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> Y'ALL SHOULD COME CHAT WITH US WE'RE HAVING A BLAST
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn


	4. Murasakibara and Himuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK LONGER THAN NEEDED AND THE CHAPTER LENGTH ISN'T EVEN THAT LONG ITSELF WTF
> 
> warning: heavy headcanon on a certain character (if you read Fight Kid, you know what I mean, yo) and Out of Characterness

“Streetball tournament?” Kagami asked, perking up as he all but shoved another fry into Kuroko’s mouth. “Hell yeah! We’re in! Right Kuroko?”

 

“Yes,” Kuroko spoke around a mouthful of fries, comfortably leaning against Kagami to grab more from the tray between them. “I’ll be the cheerleader.” It was a joke, all dry tone and quirked lips.

 

“Please do,” Kise all but begged, eyes sparkling. “Oh my god, you can borrow my cheerleading outfit-”

 

“Why do you have a- you know what?” Kagami made a sour face. “I don’t want to know the answer to that. Nope.”

 

“You should play with us!” Momoi whined. “Even _I’m_ playing, Tetsu-kun! There aren’t any rules about disabilities. I’ve already checked!” Kuroko hesitated, Aomine bumping their knees together. Squished into the booth between his former Light and - whatever Kagami was to him, he tapped his fingers against the table.

 

“It’ll be fun,” Takao chimed in. “Besides, I wanna see these legendary passes of yours.” Kagami visibly jerked in the booth, nearly elbowing Kuroko in the face.

 

“Yes!” Kagami hissed in poorly concealed excitement. “We’ve been practicing! Kuroko’s been passing to everyone on the team! I think Kiyoshi sprained his wrist the first time Kuroko trained with him.” Kagami chuckled and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. “So we’ll kick ass!”

 

“I thought this was just a game? For fun?” Kuroko mumbled, Aomine throwing an arm around his shoulder, shoving Kagami away in the process.

 

“It is,” Aomine agreed as he pulled Kuroko closer, “but we’re still going to kick ass.”

 

“Oh my god,” Kise groaned, “there’s two of them.”

 

Momoi burst out into shrieking laughter, gaining a few concerned looks from the other patrons.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why am I here?” Ogiwara asked to no one in particular, eyeing the clustered colorful group. Kuroko, holding hands with Kise and Momoi, raised an eyebrow. If he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, Ogiwara was sure he’d be rolling his eyes.

 

“Because the more the merrier,” Kagami explained as if it were obvious. “And we needed an extra guy for our teams.” Kagami paused. “And Kuroko wanted to hang with you.” Ogiwara’s chest puffed out proudly, sourly eyeing Kise and Momoi. Takao smirked and nudged Midorima, finding the entire situation hilarious.

 

“Well, if I can play with Tetsuya,” Ogiwara decided to say, shifting his footing. “They’re assholes though. I’m on Tetsuya’s team.” Momoi hugged Kuroko, pouting.

 

“I’m with Tetsu-kun!” Momoi called loudly, Kise gasping before mirroring her.

 

“I’m with Kurokocchi too!” Kise complained loudly, sticking his tongue out at Midorima and Aomine. Takao snickered and Kagami huffed, shaking his head.

 

“Let’s go sign up then,” Kagami spoke and gestured to the sign up tent. The group moved, Kuroko waddling against the two bodies hugging him.

 

Kagami talked with the volunteer, the others looking around at the crowd.

 

“Oh, look Dai-chan!” Momoi squealed, clapping her hands together as she pointed at a tent. “They’re selling tiny basketball charms! I’m going to go buy one for Tetsu-kun!”

 

“Wait - Satsuki!” Aomine called out but she was gone. Kise had migrated over to Ogiwara and Takao, trying to be civil. Aomine huffed and chased after the girl. Midorima pushed up his glasses and froze. He looked at their group.

 

“...guys,” Midorima cautioned slowly. Kagami’s back straightened and he sighed loudly, drawing eyes to him as he groaned.

 

“He’s gone,” Kagami guessed as he turned, “isn’t he?” Everyone froze and tried to find the phantom teen.

 

“KUROKO!” Kagami yelled to the heavens.

 

* * *

 

 

In his defense, Kuroko thought he was following after Momoi. Instead, he was clued into the sudden distance he’d travelled by how...muffled the crowd’s voices suddenly sounded. Tapping against the concrete and grass as he marched on, he fisted for his phone.

 

“Kuro-chin?”

 

Kuroko stumbled and felt a giant arm wrap around his middle, steadying him. Kuroko’s sunglasses slipped down as he looked up and he felt the body against his side go stiff.

 

“M-Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko stuttered out, eyes flickering around wildly as he heard a sharp intake of breath. “This is Murasakibara-kun, right?” Kuroko felt the arm around his middle tighten before a large hand brushed back his bangs, knocking his glasses further down his nose.

 

“...what...what is this?” A warm thumb smoothed against his scar and Kuroko blinked. “Kuro-chin...what...what is this?” His hand was trembling, fingers pushing his hair back tighter. Kuroko frowned, ducking his head away. Murasakibara dropped his arm from Kuroko as if burned, backing up. “Why do you also…?”

 

“...Murasakibara-kun. What are you doing here?” Kuroko spoke softly, biting his lower lip as he stared in the general direction of the tall teen. “Don’t you go to school in Akita?”

 

“Answer me,” Murasakibara demanded and a hand clamped down on his shoulder. “Kuro-chin, what happened to your eyes?” His hand tightened against Kuroko’s shoulder, squeezing. He was trapped, stilled in place by the weight of the taller teen’s strength and tone.

 

He sounded almost... _accusatory_.

 

“Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko tried to pry the hand off him, only for it to tighten around him. He winced.

 

“What happened?” Murasakibara repeated, tone positively scathing as he hissed the words out. Murasakibara was the type of person to hold a calm anger. When his anger actually boiled over into searing heat...then there was a serious problem. “See Kuro-chin, I knew you were too fragile. You were so easy to break. _Look_ at yourself.”

 

Silence hung the air and Kuroko just blinked into black, head tilting down.

 

“...I wish I could.” It was whispered and Kuroko shifted his footing, pulling the tiniest bit away. “What happened was my own fault. I chose to intervene, resulting in my...new disability. I am not weak, Murasakibara-kun. If anything, I am stronger for the choices I made that led me here.”

 

“What happened?” He sounded like a broken record, gruffing the words out. “What did you do?”

 

“Saved a woman’s life,” Kuroko answered instantly and the hand pinning him loosened, slack with disbelief. “But her attacker had a knife. I...as you know, my reflexes _aren’t_ the best.” Kuroko licked at his lip, eyes flickering around their scenery uselessly.

 

“...You always were stubborn. Couldn’t even wait for the police?” Murasakibara asked softly, hand falling to his side.

 

“You know me better than that,” Kuroko defended with a soft smile. “Are you here for the event?”

 

“Muro-chin came here so I was sent to get him,” Murasakibara responded, tugging on Kuroko’s bangs. “...you can’t...play basketball anymore, can you?”

 

“No,” Kuroko responded without pause, eyes downcasted. “It is...a sacrifice I do regret, but not more so than a woman losing her life.” Murasakibara made a grumbling noise above him and tugged on his glasses, adjusting them along the bridge of his nose.

 

“Does Aka-chin know?”

 

Kuroko tilted his head back, considering his answers. If he said no, no doubt the giant would immediately relay his unfortunate accident to the red head. Did the teen need to know? Not necessarily, at least to Kuroko, but according to his old friends…

 

But if he said yes, that’d be lying, and he didn’t want to outright lie to the larger boy’s face (or general presence). He liked Murasakibara, for all the two had their differences on the court. He was like a enormous toddler in terms of temperament and Kuroko wasn’t _heartless_ to blatantly lie to him.

 

Options - so many options.

 

“I’m going to say no, then,” Murasakibara spoke up and Kuroko jolted, realizing he had lost himself in his thoughts. “Why keep it quiet? Ah...is this why Ki-chan quit basketball?” Kuroko frowned, shaking his head rapidly. Murasakibara planted a hand down on his head, stilling him.

 

“Kise-kun said it was because of his modeling career. He wouldn’t...he couldn’t…”

 

Murasakibara observed as Kuroko’s unseeing eyes seemed to vibrate in their sockets and sighed softly. He ruffled those blue locks and gently took hold of his shoulder.

 

“Are you here with people?” Murasakibara looked around, trying to strain his hearing for any distant calls for the wayward teen.

 

“Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, and them,” Kuroko answered without pause and Murasakibara nodded before he remembered Kuroko couldn’t see him. He turned his gaze back to Kuroko and, debating silently with himself, withdrew his cell phone.

 

“Say cheese,” was all the warning Kuroko got before he felt his glasses get stolen off his face and the sound of a camera flash enter the air. Kuroko stood stiff. “Aka-chin has to know, Kuro-chin. He’d be so upset if he found out some other way.”

 

Kuroko shot his hand out, groping blindly for Murasakibara’s arm. He misjudged and ended up smacking the cell phone out of the teen’s hand. It clattered loudly to the floor and the two stood there.

 

“Please don’t,” Kuroko whispered, eyebrows knitted as he bowed his head. “I’m sorry but just - please…”

 

“Too late, Kuro-chin. I’d already sent it.” Murasakibara’s eyes slid down to his phone, seeing the sent message. A notification popped up, showing that Akashi had read the message. He bent down, grabbing his mobile. “Let’s go find Ki-chin.”

 

Kuroko stood where he was, not loosening his hold on Murasakibara’s arm. “Why? Why did you tell him?” Murasakibara stared down at Kuroko as if he’d just spewed blood, eyes wide and mouth opening.

 

“...we’re friends, Kuro-chin,” he spoke slowly, as if afraid Kuroko would misunderstand him if he spoke any faster. “We care about you. I care about you. Basketball wasn’t everything, you know.” He didn’t hesitant to take Kuroko’s wrist in hand, tugging him towards the more populated area of the crowd. “How little do you think of our three years spent together?”

 

Kuroko didn’t say anything. Just continued to look down as he was led towards the noise.

 

* * *

 

 

_[“What do you have there?” Murasakibara eyed the baby blue wrapping of the small treats Kuroko was depositing onto his futon._

 

_“Vanilla candies,” Kuroko spoke with a look of impish mischief in his eyes, face its usual blank slate. “Since I knew Akashi-kun would confiscate yours.”_

 

_“Kuro-chin is my savior,” Murasakibara groaned as he rolled along his own futon, reaching for one. He grabbed the entire quantity, bringing them closer to his bedding. “How’d you know Aka-chin would?”_

 

_“Why wouldn’t he?” Kuroko spoke as he nestled down under his blankets. He burrowed against his pillow, blue eyes alight. “Akashi-kun means well but forgets that we’re supposed to have fun and enjoy ourselves.”_

 

_“These are good,” Murasakibara mumbled as he hunkered down, shoving a hard candy into Kuroko’s unexpecting mouth before the teen could react. Kuroko choked and coughed, knocking the candy against his teeth as Aomine’s and Kise’s shrieking could be heard from the next room over. Momoi’s own chiding sounded, followed by the sound of glass shattering and Midorima squeaking in horror. Then a quiet voice sounded and the noise dropped to a null._

 

_“Hide those,” Kuroko spoke and Murasakibara didn’t think twice to thump his pillow over the candy wrappers. The sliding door slammed open and Akashi glared at the two._

 

_“Candies,” he spoke, eyes flashing from Kuroko to Murasakibara, “now. Murasakibara-kun, don’t make me ask twice.”_

 

_“Not very much of an ask, is it,” Kuroko grumbled into his pillow and Akashi didn’t hesitate to swoop down and pelt the phantom with a pillow. The room froze at the attack before Murasakibara swung his own pillow at Akashi, revealing his hidden treats._

 

_“Two laps around the hotel, the both of you,” Akashi ordered after ducking the pillow. Kuroko and Murasakibara groaned loudly. “Five laps.”_

 

_“Rest in pieces,” Kise called from the doorway, smile coy._

 

_“Kise-kun, four laps.”_

 

_“AKASHICCHI!”]_

 

* * *

 

 

“Is your sense of taste enhanced?” Murasakibara asked as he looked around for a familiar head of green or blonde hair.

 

“...I don’t know,” Kuroko spoke up, tone showing how confused he was. “I’ve never really noticed a difference?” Murasakibara hummed, eyes narrowing on a flash of pink.

 

“We’ll have to test it out then one day.” Murasakibara shoved through the crowd of people, keeping a tight grip on Kuroko’s wrist. Most people seemed to give way, catching sight of the handicapped teen. Ironic how now he was more notable. “You said you were on a team?”

 

“I can still pass,” Kuroko snapped out, words harsher than he intended. “I’m pretty good at pinpointing where someone is by their voice. As long as they make noise, I can guess where they are. I can’t pass through people though, so my ability has been limited.” Kuroko nearly stumbled. “But I get by. Kagami-kun loves to pass with me.”

 

“He better.” Murasakibara’s nose scrunched up as he saw a familiar head of blue hair. Oh great. “Kuro-chin’s passing is special and should be respected.” Kuroko grabbed the back of Murasakibara’s shirt and squeezed. His purple eyes slid to the smaller teen and his expression softened as the tiny smile he spotted along that scarred face. “It’s not like you still can’t play basketball.” He sounded like it was a fact.

 

“Murasakibara-kun, despite my ability to pass, I fail at everything else. I’m also blind, if you’ve forgotten.” Kuroko sounded bitter to speak of it. Must have still been fresh in his mind. Murasakibara raised an eyebrow as he looked back ahead.

 

“Yeah you can,” the purple haired teen hummed. “If he can, you can.” Kuroko perked up.

 

“Who?”

 

“We can’t call the police,” the two heard Midorima snap out, “he’s somewhere here.”

 

“He’s been kidnapped!” Kise wailed loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “He’s lost or stuck somewhere or-”

 

“Or some giant has him,” Ogiwara spoke up, staring straight at them. Kagami whirled around, wild gaze falling on Murasakibara’s tight grip. Momoi gave a cry of relief and threw herself at Kuroko, only to squeak when Murasakibara snagged her by the back of her shirt.

 

“Don’t,” was all the giant grunted before gently moving Momoi a safe distance away. “Kuro-chin can’t handle it anymore.” He grunted as Kuroko punched him in the side. “Maybe.”

 

“Don’t you ever wander off again!” Kagami roared out, looking murderous. “Do you know how worried we were?! Check your phone!”

 

“Sorry,” Kuroko apologized as he patted Murasakibara’s hand holding him. Feeling it release him, he was pressed against Kise’s familiar scented chest.

 

“Mukkun,” Momoi whined as Kise fussed over Kuroko, “why did you stop me? It’s not fair Ki-chan can hug him.” Murasakibara ignored her, turning his gaze to his classmate, who seemed to have found the group as well.

 

“I knew you were friends,” Himuro spoke with a bemused smile as he turned his single eye to Kuroko, “but I didn’t know they were such a rowdy group.” His eye crinkled up, his head tilting to the side as he studied the phantom.

 

“They’re loud,” Murasakibara agreed and then looked between the two. His face lit up, as if deciding something. “Muro-chin, come here.” Himuro casted a glance at the friends gathered before stepping closer to the two.

 

Kuroko tensed at the unfamiliar scent of someone new and jumped when Murasakibara grabbed his hand. “Kuro-chin, this is Muro-chin. Muro-chin, this is Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara looked to Himuro for permission and drew Kuroko’s hand up when the exchange student nodded his consent.

 

Cold fingers touched raised, rough skin and Kuroko’s unseeing eyes widened. Himuro hummed and as if dealing with glass, slowly guided Kuroko’s hand to where his eye would be. Instead of feeling the bulge of an eyeball, he felt more of that uncomfortably rough skin. His eyebrows pinched together.

 

“I’m partially blind,” Himuro spoke softly and heard Kagami suck in a breath behind him. His former brother-figure always hated when Himuro talked about his birth defect - hated the resentment and self-loathe that came with the topic. “I got special permission to play basketball with Yousen even with my known disability.” Himuro’s eyes traced the scar across Kuroko’s face and his eye softened.

 

“You still play basketball?” Kuroko spoke as his fingers slid across Himuro’s smooth nose. “They don’t stop you?”

 

“They try,” Himuro confirmed softly, “but that doesn’t mean I listen. You used to play?” At Kuroko’s nod, he sighed. “It sucks, when they think you can’t do anything, but we know differently, right?” Kuroko nodded and Himuro smiled. “Nice to meet you. I’m Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga’s brother.”

 

“Brother?” Kuroko blinked rapidly. “Do you look like him? Your hair feels smoother.” He thumbed at the strands hiding the deformed side of his face. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

“Tatsuya and Tetsuya.” Himuro chuckled. “Out to show the world we can still kick ass even without full vision. Ah, not real brother. We grew up together.” Kuroko’s expression fell slightly in disappointment but he smiled nonetheless.

 

“Thank you,” he spoke sincerely and Himuro hummed before stepping away. “Murasakibara-kun, too.” The mentioned teen was staring at his friends, all of them in various states of choked up contentedness.

 

“Aka-chin knows now,” he told them and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. “Just so you know.” He eyed the group. “Hungry? We can go eat.”

 

“Wait, who told Akashi?” Midorima blurted as Takao jumped watched Himuro and Kuroko quietly converse, Himuro’s hands light as he touched Kuroko’s shoulder or hand. “Murasakibara, did you tell him?”

 

“Yeah,” Murasakibara snorted out. “Problem?” Midorima gritted his teeth and looked ready to burst, cheeks purpling in concealed rage. “I’m huuungry.” Murasakibara slumped against Himuro, who chuckled at his normal antics.

 

Silently, Kuroko’s phone vibrated with an incoming call.

 

**[Akashi Seijuurou is calling]**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be last chapter lol


	5. Akashi

“Tetsu-chan?” Kuroko’s mother called from his doorway. “You have a guest. I’ll bring tea up to you two, okay?”

 

Kuroko looked up from his book, fingers tracing over the raised bumps along the pages. The floorboards creaked as the uninvited guest made their way into the room.

 

His eyebrows furrowed. A guest? It couldn’t be Kise or Kagami - they always make sure to message him beforehand. Ogiwara usually just came over without warning but he was _loud_ about it so Kuroko always knew when he’d arrive. Midorima and Takao doesn't even visit his home and Aomine didn't think it was a good idea for Momoi to have access to his bedroom.

 

Who could it have been?

 

A soft, slender finger traced his scar and he jolted. The guest had moved silently. He could barely hear their breathing.

 

“To save a woman’s life from a potential assault,” Akashi Seijuro's voice sounded, smooth and proud, “only you could do something like that, Tetsuya.”

 

“Akashi-kun.” The finger turned into two hands and his head was tilted up, his bangs brushed back. A curious hum sounded as those soft fingers padded at the raised skin.

 

“They did a marvelous job of keeping the scarring to a minimum. In a few years, this will be nothing but a faint outline.” The hands continued to trace the scarring. “You’ve been avoiding me. Why?”

 

“I was scared,” Kuroko admitted without hesitance. His eyes slid to the side. “I didn't want you all to see me like this. Already weak in your minds - this would only enhance the idea, wouldn’t it?”

 

Akashi stared down at him, face impassive. Of course, if one were to look closely, and no one could, they’d see the miniscule crease between his eyebrows and the glossy sheen to his eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek and blinked back the moisture.

 

“I can’t play basketball anymore.” Kuroko looked down, letting Akashi’s hands fall away. “I can’t save you all.”

 

“We don’t see saving.” Akashi’s stomach was a dense ball of iron. But at the same time, it was a molten stream of lava, spreading fire through his veins and tearing him up from the inside out. “Tetsuya, what we need is friendship.”

 

Akashi knew a lot of things.

 

One, the household he lived in was toxic. That’s why Reo had all but forced him to move into her dorm at the beginning of the school year after his team had the misfortune of meeting the Akashi head.

 

Two, his upbringing left a lot to be missed. Because of this, his guidance counselor had signed him up for an after school therapy session with the campus’s licensed psychiatrist. Going to a private school had its perks, apparently.

 

Three, he needed friendship. He needed happiness. He needed to know that those three years of middle school left more than a sour blemish on their memories. He had a lot to make up for. He had a lot to learn.

 

He had so many bridges to rebuild.

 

Murasakibara was the most understanding of the group, unsurprisingly. He sat down with Akashi and they spent a good few hours just talking. Murasakibara revealed that after the Winter Cup, he was quitting basketball. He found no more joy in it than one did playing chess. He wanted to focus into getting into a culinary school.

 

Akashi full heartedly supported him.

 

So here he was, trying his damndest not to cry over seeing someone he considered a close friend silently suffering.  

 

“I’ve been put on medication. Mood stabilizers,” Akashi coughed out as he took a seat beside Kuroko. The blue haired teen shifted to face him. His eyes stared over his shoulder. It made Akashi’s breath hitch. “I also moved out of my house. My teammates have made it explicitly clear that my homelife was unacceptable.”

 

“That’s good.” Kuroko smiled softly. “They sound wonderful.”

 

Not as wonderful as you used to be, Akashi didn't say. It was wrong to compare the past to the present. Wrong to expect things from others based on treatments and events of others actions. His team were his friends just as much as the Miracles were, no matter how distant they’d grown.

 

“So you’re Seirin’s manager? How are they treating you?” Akashi rested a hand on top of Kuroko’s. “They better be above and beyond my expectations of them.”

 

“They’re wonderful too. Especially Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s smile was blinding. “He’s very sweet.” The redhead hummed. Absently, he realized it was taking Kuroko’s mother an awfully long time to get their tea.

 

Akashi studied Kuroko with his eyes, heart bitter at the fact that he could do this so easily. Unlike Kuroko whose sight had been cut out of his life, he was still taking his own blessings for granted.

 

“How would you like to go to my stables with me this afternoon?” He gently thumbed over the back of Kuroko’s hand. His hands were softer than he remembered, not as calloused now that basketball wasn’t something he slept, breathed, and ate.

 

“... Your stables? You mean Yukimaru?” Kuroko vaguely remembered the white horse. During one of Teiko’s cultural festivals, the Heir had brought his horse for their club’s event. It’d been a big hit, along with all of the Miracles dressed as Princes.

 

“Yes. I think a ride would do you nicely.” From what Akashi had researched, Kuroko’s other senses were more sensitive now. Maybe experiencing something out of the ordinary will do something good for him.

 

“I don’t know how to ride a horse,” Kuroko started hesitantly.

 

“That’s fine. I’ll be with you the entire way. Now, let’s fine you some suitable clothing and ask your parents for permission.”

 

Months before, Kuroko wouldn’t be so forgiving. Months before, Kuroko wouldn’t even feel up to looking at Akashi.

 

But he’d changed. They’d changed.

 

He knew his memory of what they were was construed. They were friends, always had been, no matter the fall out. He had to believe in that, in that friendship.

 

Nodding, Kuroko let Akashi help him up.

 

* * *

 

 

After the move-out of Akashi, he’d worked out how to move Yukimaru to a privately own stable on the outskirts of a small village close to his school. Yukimaru had inadvertently become Rakuzan’s mascot, so known and frequent in his appearance.

 

The train ride to the station closest to the bus stop to the stable was peaceful. Kuroko used the trip to explain, in very vivid details, how braille worked and even taught the teen a word or two.   

 

It was nice.

 

Akashi told Kuroko  of his teammates, how Chihiro liked anime and manga and was the complete opposite of Kuroko. How Reo and Satsuki, if they ever met, would bring the world to its knees with their combined powers. How despite their personalities, Kotaru and Shintaro would get along splendidly. How Eikichi and Aomine could potentially have an eating contest with no winner.

 

It was so nice.

 

The weather was starting to cool, even more so in the mountain areas. Akashi had made sure Kuroko stayed bundled up in a thick cardigan and led him towards the stables. Along the way the teen bid a few elderly couples hello, smiling politely when their gazes would fall to Kuroko and look away in pity.

 

Kuroko didn't know what to feel. He took in the earthy scent around him, smelling the fields of wheat that they passed.The dirt smelt wet and musty, mixing with the notable scent of the vegetation around them. The closer they got to the stables, the closer he caught whiffs of hay and manure. He heard the faint neighs of horses, their whining gentle and almost musical.

 

The ground under their feet shifted from rocky dirt to soft grass and Akashi gently lifted Kuroko’s hand. He touched stiff, short fur and jolted at the wet snout that met his palm.

 

“Yukimaru, you remember Tetsuya. Be nice now, boy.” Akashi guided Kuroko’s hand down Yukimaru’s face, keeping the gestures slow to not startle the horse. The animal snorted and studied the stranger curiousy, sniffing the air for any scent of danger. Smelling his owner on the blue haired teen, he butted his muzzle along Kuroko’s hand.

 

Kuroko’s lips cracked into a smile, breathless and wide. Akashi maneuvered Kuroko back to guide Yukimaru out by the reins, deciding they’d spent enough time being introduced to one another.  

 

“I’m going to help you on him, alright?” Akashi spoke softly. “Just stay calm and don’t move.” Kuroko wavered, smile faltering. Akashi looked over as one of the stables handmen came in. Catching sight of the familiar teen, the worker nodded. “Do you mind helping us?”

 

“Sure,” the worker spoke and walked over, taking the reins. He eyed Kuroko before looking to Akashi. “You good?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Akashi was swift in mounting Yukimaru, gingerly helping Kuroko up off the floor and in front of him. Kuroko’s cheeks burned a soft pink at the idea of being held to Akashi’s chest so publicly but the teen just took the offered reins.

 

“I’m going to steer Yukimaru. Just hang on tight and don’t worry. You’re safe.” Akashi tugged lightly on the reins, not having to do any violent or jerking motions to get Yukimaru to adjust to the new weight and move. Him and Yukimaru spoke a silent language of trust and freedom, not needing any harsh commands to ride properly.

 

It was weird. His world of black kept jostling up and down lightly, starting off slow before increasing in bouncing. Yukimaru was soft and warm under him but still firm all the same. It was like riding in a wagon with your eyes closed. It had such a similar sensation.

 

Akashi wound a arm around Kuroko’s waist, keeping him steady, before he made a single clicking sound with his tongue. And Yukimaru was off, galloping across the open field by the stable.

 

A laugh burst forth past Kuroko’s lips, the invisible experience so overwhelming that butterflies danced wildly in his stomach. He heard Akashi behind him, laughing just as loudly, and Yukimaru breighed as if to laugh in his own way.

 

He felt free, like he was flying. But not at the same time. Despite the pang of longing to see the sight before him, he still felt a joy at experiencing this nonetheless.

 

It was liberating. Because even if he couldn’t see it, he could still feel it.

 

And it felt like freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise had the decency to look ashamed. “I’m sorry we kept it a secret from you. We didn't know if you were...well...you.”

 

Murasakibara snorted into his smoothie. Kuroko, sipping on his vanilla shake, smiled lightly.

 

“Yes, well,” Akashi sighed with a raised eyebrow, “now you know I am more mentally stable than I have been in the last year and that I have been forgiven by Tetsuya. Now, has Seirin talked to you about their disability program?”

 

Momoi and Aomine groaned as Kuroko looked up from his shake. “Sei-kun, stop with the school talk. Can we talk about Tetsu-kun’s new haircut instead?”

 

“I still say you should have gotten a undercut,” Ogiwara grumbled from the far end of the table. He shoved a fry viciously into his mouth.

 

“Nah. A fohawk would have been cooler,” Kagami teased.

 

“Straight cut bangs for sure,” Takao joined in, looking like he was on cloud nine as him and Kotaru exchanged phone numbers. Between them, Midorima kept mouthing, ‘help me’. Everyone ignored him.

 

“I like my bangs,” Kuroko defended.

 

“... Tetsu, you can’t see th-OW!” Aomine rubbed at his punched arm, glaring at Murasakibara. The giant innocently stole a fry off his tray. Beside him, Himuro snickered into his palm.

 

“I like them too,” Akashi agreed. No one voiced that he had the same bangs as Kuroko. Or vice versa. It was just too awkward.

 

“Akashi-kun has helped me talk the school into having a after school tutor. He talked the the administration himself,” Kuroko spoke up.

 

“Is he your mom?” Aomine snickered. Akashi smirked and raised an eyebrow, idly trailing a finger down his butter knife.

 

“No, but I will be his roommate in college.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

“EXCUSE YOU?!” Kise looked ready to draw blood. “I’m boarding with Kurokocchi!”

 

“No, me!” Aomine challenged.

 

“You guys don’t even know what school he’s going to?!” Ogiwara looked to Takao and Himuro for help. They shrugged their shoulders.

 

“Well if you ever want to visit Cali, hit me up.” Everyone turned to Kagami. “I’m moving back to America after high school.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Only for two years! I promised Kuroko we’d move in together!”

 

“LIES AND SLANDER!” Kise lunged across the table to tackle Kuroko. “Back away you heathens!”

 

“So who do you think will confess first?” Reo whispered dramatically to Himuro and Ogiwara.

 

“Oh definitely Kise,” Himuro answered sagely. “Unless Aomine gets drunk. Then him first.”

 

“I think Kagami, personally,” Ogiwara said as he studied the gathered teens. “Though that Akashi looks like he’ll kill a man to be the first one to confess.” As if hearing their hushed conversation, he smirked.

 

“Kuroko’s not interesting in dating, right?” Takao joined in, having switched over to sit with the gossiping three.

 

“They don’t know that though.” Ogiwara’s smirk was bloodthirsty. “Let them suffer. Let them get their hearts broken. They need to hurt.”

 

Himuro, Reo, and Takao stared at him.

 

“I know I have issues. I know. Let’s not acknowledge them right now though, okay?” Ogiwara stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth.

 

Kuroko nibbled on a fry, basking in the chatter around him. A year ago, he couldn’t imagine being in this situation, sitting with his former teammates in a friendly manner. A year ago, he couldn’t imagine having so many friends who loved him so wholey, so unconditionally.

 

He lost his vision. When it first happened, he hated it. He hated the world, the man with the knife, his own stupidity. But now he learned that despite being a consequence for being reckless, it’d given him so much more.

 

It was still a challenge, don’t get him wrong. He still woke up some mornings with a unmovable heaviness in his chest and a longing to see the sun or his mother’s face. He still skipped school to stay in bed, basking in the darkness of his universe.

 

But surrounded by his friends and family, the pitch black felt just the tiniest bit lighter in his heart.

  


**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Whew.


End file.
